Canciones que nos afectan
by NariInverse
Summary: Reto 20 días Beatle!lock del Foro I'm Sherlocked. Sherlock nota que cuando sucede algo nuevo, sentimental y relevante de lo que siente hacia John están siempre las canciones del cuarteto de Liverpool. 20 darbles. Slash, Johnlock.
1. 1 I want to hold your hand

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

**1. I want to hold your hand.**

Tener de compañía a John Watson resultaba ser en ciertas ocasiones difícil y de igual manera enormemente distractor. Curiosamente siempre que Sherlock necesitaba de un poco de concentración llegaba el doctor seguido de un gran escándalo, si no era por charlas era por pasos, bolsas, lo que fuera. Por otro lado la amistad de John resultaba estimulante y agradable la mayoría del tiempo con las risas del pequeño militar retirado y sus ánimos por ayudarle siempre aunque fuese a regañadientes. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Sherlock de John es que este siempre se preocupara por él cuando algo pudiera ir mal. Estaba plenamente consiente que John le importaba al igual que el médico por él mismo. Le quedó más que claro la mañana que apareció en el cuarto de John después de fingirse muerto después de tanto y este le respondió con la paliza de su vida. Pero no importaba, tenía a su amigo de vuelta y las cosas serían como antes.

O quizá no del todo.

- John, ¿desde cuando tienes uno de estos… aparatos infantiles? – Una consola de videojuegos, extraña, desconocida e infantil. John lo miró con esa cara de incomodidad que solía hacer cuando era sometido a alguna observación por parte del joven detective.

- Era necesario distraerme – John le pasó un control para invitarlo a jugar y Sherlock comenzó a observarlo. Ligeramente pesado, cubierta de plástico, sucio, eso quería decir que John lo usaba seguido.

- Y sacaste esto de tu cuarto – Sherlock le regresó el control con cuidado exagerado, había visto que era delicado y podría romperse.

- Por si quieres jugar – Dijo John entusiasmado y tomando un juego en especial – mira, es de resolver acertijos, a mi me gusta – Le tendió la caja del juego y Sherlock lo miró sin siquiera tomarlo.

- Aburrido – Fue lo único que dijo para después tenderse violentamente como siempre en el sillón – Aburrido, John, ese juego es aburrido.

John giró los ojos haciendo una mueca, sí, Sherlock no tenía solución, era un aburrido de por vida.

- Vamos Sherlock, nunca lo haz jugado – Un intento más por convencer a Holmes nunca estaba demás, si acaso podía mantenerlo entretenido un rato mientras intentaba escribir algo en el blog.

- No me convencerás de jugar como adolescente para que te deje escribir ¿John acaso te molesto mientras escribes? – El detective tomó el control con cuidado y miró la caja del juego, John sonrió de lado al ver que había convencido al otro de jugar, se sentó en la mesa y abrió la computadora.

* * *

- ¡Este juego no tiene ninguna razón de ser! – El alto apagó de golpe la televisión y dejó el control enfrente de John quien estaba en la cocina tomando té – John, ese juego es terrible, no logra asustar al jugador, ¿cómo van a creer que la gente se creerá eso? ¡Un pueblo fantasma, monstruos, es una locura! –Se quejaba pero John se encontraba satisfecho pues Sherlock había estado tres horas y media frente al televisor, lo que le daba a entender que había terminado el juego y seguramente con el final bueno.

Le iba a preguntar si le había gustado el juego y quizá irritarlo un poco cuando sonó el teléfono de su celular, era Lestrade preguntando por el de cabellos oscuros. Sherlock se fue rápidamente y seguramente feliz por un caso de homicidio y John se quedó con la bata a un lado, sí, horas nocturnas en la zona de pediatría del hospital debido a una epidemia de gripe.

* * *

Un taxi sería un medio rápido para poder llegar a donde uno quisiera siempre y cuando fuera en Londres. A Sherlock no le gustaba tomar el subterráneo debido a que no podía parar de observar a toda la gente, gente que dentro de su vida era inútil a la hora de divertirse de las formas que acostumbraba. Pero tampoco era muy feliz cuando el taxista ponía música curiosamente en el trayecto en el que iba Holmes. En un principio acostumbraba a irritar a los taxistas para que apagaran el aparato, pero desde que John Watson vivía en el mismo techo que él se había tenido que acostumbrar a la diversa música que el conductor pusiera. En esa ocasión era una canción muy popular de un viejo grupo conocido por todo el mundo, intentó ignorar la canción del cuarteto de Liverpool sin embargo la canción era penetrante dentro de una mente que se encontraba tan aburrida en esos momentos.

_"Déjame tomar tu mano…"_

No decía mucho la canción tan solo el deseo de estrechar la mano de alguien. Sin importancia, canción aburrida.

* * *

- Dices que fue aburrido y traes la frente rajada – John tocaba con delicadeza la frente de Sherlock con una gasa y lo necesario para evitar infecciones – Estuviste cazando un asesino y todavía dices que es aburrido.

- John, el sujeto era un completo idiota, sin imaginación, no era brillante, tu juego del pueblo fantasma fue mucho más divertido, lo de la frente fue evitar que alguien más saliera herido – Sherlock se levantó de golpe a buscar algo a la cocina, más fue reacomodado en el sillón por John pues la herida que tenía en la frente volvió a brotar sangre.

- Esa herida se ve mal, un tonto con un cuchillo – Dijo John tomando aguja e hilo especial – Lo siento, tendré que coserlo.

- Era una kunai John, el sujeto se sentía ninja y… - No pudo terminar de hablar. John lo había tomado por sorpresa y ahora estaba encima del detective cociendo con gran destreza. El dolor era grande y molesto, Sherlock apretó los dientes ante el dolor y se aferró al suéter negro del doctor.

- Tranquilo, ya casi termino – John lo consoló como si tratara con un niño – No pasa nada, es tan sólo para ayudar a que cierre la herida.

- ¿No pasa nada? Maldita sea John, me estas atravesando la carne – Sherlock buscó la mano de John para detenerlo, pero al llegar a esta se encontró con una mirada llena de cayos y endurecida, la mano de un hombre de acción.

No apartó la mano de John puesto que este ya había terminado con el tormento. El doctor igualmente tomó la mano del moreno, primero como un consuelo poco profesional ante el dolor, pero después, al sentir el apretón de Sherlcok miró hacia el detective y se encontró con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Se distrajo pues la sangre que bajaba por la nariz era bastante.

- Que bueno que cosí eso, iré por algo para limpiarte – John soltó la mano de Sherlock y fue hacia la cocina. Sherlock por su lado hizo una mueca de inconformidad. Ahora entendía la canción que había escuchado la noche pasada en el taxi. Sentir la mano de John le había quitado el aburrimiento de repente, no lo comprendía, pero necesitaba sentir de nuevo esas manos callosas y rudas, las necesitaba pues de nuevo se moría del aburrimiento.

Cuando John llegó con el trapo húmedo y el tazón con agua Sherlock se los quitó de la mano, ya abría tiempo de limpiarse, ahora necesitaba tomar la mano de John, sentirla, sentirse tranquilo.

- John, dame tu mano – John levantó una ceja interrogando.

- Pero la sangre – Dijo intentando tomar el trapo mojado, Sherlock negó.

- Ya habrá tiempo, ahora, John dame la mano que me aburro – John se la dio a regañadientes y Sherlock la sobó, la olió, la sintió.

Había vuelto por Watson, era su único amigo, pero no lograba comprender como era que la mano del doctor le provocara una necesidad de tocarlo y al mismo tiempo la necesidad de sentir más sus manos. ¿Cómo era que las manos de John le quitaban lo aburrido? Ahora tenía otra cosa en qué pensar.

- Querido Watson, te han contagiado de gripa.

* * *

_Sin mucho que decir, espero les guste._


	2. 2 Happiness is a warm gun

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

**2. Happiness is a warm gun.**

- Sherlock -

- ¿Si? – Sherlock estaba acostado en el sillón con sus piernas flexionadas puesto que compartía en esos momentos el espacio con John. Tomaba la mano del doctor con insistencia, sin sobarla o acariciarla, simplemente la tomaba. John por su parte estaba sentado viendo la televisión un poco cansado de tener los cabellos de Sherlock haciéndole cosquillas en su pierna derecha e igualmente ansioso por que el detective le soltara la mano pues ya le había comenzado a sudar.

- ¿Podrías soltar tu mano? - Apartó la mirada del televisor y la dirigió a Sherlock quien sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- Tu mano me ayuda a concentrarme.

John se encogió de hombros molesto y siguió viendo la televisión. Hace apenas una semana que Sherlock se había puesto raro de la noche a la mañana con la mano del doctor y eso comenzaba a cansar a John.

- No sé que tiene de interesante una mano con cayos – John se levantó de golpe soltando la mano de Sherlock, este se levantó con una mirada de sorpresa fingida.

- John, ¿qué no es obvio? – Watson negó con cara de obviedad – Tu mano es interesante, siempre tiene algo nuevo – John no creyó eso, la mirada de Sherlock reflejaba su aburrimiento y falta de interés común. Miró el reloj, no tenía tiempo para discutir el porqué Sherlock se pegaba como sanguijuela a su mano pues ya se le hacía tarde.

- No te creo Sherlock, simplemente no lo creo, te vez tan aburrido como siempre… - miró de nuevo el reloj – Aparte se me hace tarde, tengo que ir con una chica.

Tomó su chamarra y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero la grave y profunda voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

- Mientes John, sé desde luego que vas a ver a tu hermana. No estás arreglado, siempre te arreglas cuando vas con tus novias; no llevas mucho efectivo contigo, lo que quiere decir que esperas que tu hermana te invitará algo; tus zapatos están aún sucios y cuando tienes cita claramente desempolvas los zapatos ¡es muy obvio!

John suspiró resignado, nada se le iba a ese hombre.

- Como sea, no creo tardar mucho, si te aburres ya sabes que puedes tomar la consola de videojuegos – Terminó de bajar las escaleras y antes de salir del 221B de la calle de Baker escuchó a su compañero de piso gritarle:

- ¡Ya terminé el del templario asesino y es aburrido!

* * *

No pensaba tomar un taxi, no llevaba el dinero suficiente como para pagar uno, así que se fue en el subterráneo, lleno de gente y de ruido ¡cómo extrañaba el contacto con la gente! Desde que vivía con Sherlock se había mal acostumbrado a tomar taxi complacer a su mejor amigo. Lo que comenzó como un regreso a algo que alguien podría anhelar se convirtió en una situación ruidosa y aburrida, ahora John comprendía un poco mejor a Sherlock con respecto al exceso de gente en la vida de uno. El trayecto que tenía que tomar para ver a Harry no era muy largo, pero no creía poder aguantar de nuevo la presencia de tanta gente. Entonces miró sus manos distraídamente, sonrió recordando el contacto de la mano del moreno con la suya ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana se había vuelto tan insistente en sentir sus manos? Sherlock se había equivocado, no le habían contagiado de gripa. Negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa, estaba evitando pensar en las manos de Sherlock. Las manos del detective, suaves, aterciopeladas, blancas; desde luego se notaba el contraste de una mano rasposa y dura por el trabajo como la suya junto con las suaves manos de Sherlock.

John se sonrojó descubriéndose en esos pensamientos e intentó apartarlos por completo, dejar de ver sus manos y por lo tanto dejar de pensar en el moreno. Su preocupación en esos momentos debería de ser el ver a su hermana y revisar si ha recaído o no. Al salir del metro caminó por las calles de Londres como en un ensueño, a pesar de haber vivido tiempo solo de nuevo y estar de nuevo con Sherlock lo atacaba una soledad cuando se encontraba lejos de la calle de Baker. Comenzó a apretar la mano como si buscara una, raro, quizá un tic.

- John – Harry detuvo a su distraído hermano de su andar sin rumbo. John se detuvo un poco asustado, no esperaba verse con su hermana así de normal, aparentemente todo normal. Su hermana le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Vienes ausente ¿te peleaste con tu novio? – Harry comenzó a reírse con un poco de burla. John alzó una ceja con la mirada seria.

- No tengo novios – Las palabras del doctor salieron como un susurro sin convencerse a si mismo ni a Harry, de nuevo comenzaba a pensar en las manos de…

- Ese, con el que vives, si no es tu novio ¿qué es? – Harry prendió un cigarro, el cual fue apagado al instante por las rápidas manos de John.

- Mi amigo, tu habías dicho que dejarías atrás todo esto y… - No pudo continuar, no tenía sentido, pero lo que tampoco tenía sentido era lo que comenzaba a pensar de nuevo. Sonrió, se sentía feliz y tranquilo. Miró a Harry y le devolvió el cigarro haciendo una mueca que intentaba ocultar la sonrisa - …supongo que no importará un cigarro, esos no afectan mucho – Harry miró a su hermano extrañada, John estaba extrañado, se sentía contento con el simple hecho de pensar en las manos de Sherlock.

* * *

Igual que de ida John iba en el subterráneo rodeado de gente, de ruido; un muchacho a un lado de él escuchaba música a todo volumen, hasta se podía escuchar quien cantaba. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y supuso que ejercitar el oído era lo mejor que podría intentar en esos momentos.

Comenzó poniendo atención a la letra de la canción, la reconoció de inmediato _"La felicidad es un arma tibia"_ álbum Blanco, ese en especial no le gustaba, pero la canción le despertaba simpatías. Parecía ser que el muchacho de los audífonos le gustaba esa canción puesto que la repitió desde el principio; John preparó sus oídos.

"_Es una de esas chicas que no se le escapa nada…"_

Parecía que hablaba de Sherlock, el aburrido Sherlock a quien nunca se le escapaba un solo detalle.

"_Miente con sus ojos mientras sus manos estan ocupadas haciendo horas extras."_

De nuevo una referencia a Sherlock, le recordaba el que dijera que jugar era aburrido cuando terminaba los juegos en cuestión de horas.

Esa canción le quedaba a Sherlock observador de todo, engañando con apariencias ¡Eso último era una mentira! Siempre parecía que Sherlock Holmes era un arrogante presuntuoso. Aparte no le quedaba la canción por que ésta es de tema erótico.

Se alborotó el cabello intentando pensar en otra cosa ¿qué le sucedía? Se miró las manos llenas de cayos y se lamió el labio inferior ansioso. Era un hecho, esa canción era Sherlock, necesitaba sentir la mano de Sherlock de nuevo, parecía que al igual que el detective se hacía adicto al contacto de sus manos, pero a diferencia del moreno que era por mantener la mente ocupada en el caso de John era por que simplemente necesitaba su "dosis" de las manos de Sherlock, necesitaba sentirse tranquilo y feliz como momentos atrás cuando pensaba en las manos del detective consultor…

"_Necesito una dosis porque voy de bajada __  
__Hecho polvo desde que bajé de ahí arriba __  
__Necesito una dosis porque voy de bajada" _

- No lo puedo creer – Mirarse las manos y sentirse bien por recordar el tacto de las suaves manos de Sherlock, era una locura – Increíble, pero lo necesito.

* * *

- Sherlock.

- ¿Si? - Sherlock estaba acostado en el sillón con sus piernas flexionadas puesto que compartía en esos momentos el espacio con John. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en su usual posición de concentración. John carraspeó, no creía lo que iba a decir.

- Hoy no haz tomado mi mano.

- Pensé que te molestaba, tuve que volver al método de concentración de antes.

- No, por mí está bien, tómala, me hace sentir contento.

- Contento – Sherlock seguía con los ojos cerrados pero ya tenía la mano derecha de John entre las suyas - ¿Se puede saber por qué?

- No lo se, me hace sentir bien, digo, hoy estuve bien con Harry… comí bien hoy debido a tus manos.

- ¿Por qué? – Sherlock abrió los ojos pensando como si aquello fuera el gran misterio.

John no sabía que decir exactamente, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino en mente.

- Quizá por que la felicidad es un arma tibia, digo, por feliz comí bien hoy.

* * *

_Me paso por 40 minutos y ya me atrasé un día ¡ja! entonces en un día subiré dos darbles._

_Bien, antes que nada no puedo negar que me costó demasiado trabajo con esta canción, pero creo que al final lo logré ¿qué les parece?_

_Gracias por los reviews, espero les siga gustando. Saludos._


	3. 3 Hello Goodbye

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked._

* * *

**3. Hello Goodbye.**

A veces Sherlock era alguien totalmente dramático e infantil poniendo de justificación que esos pequeños aspectos de su vida le quitaban lo aburrido, totalmente lo contrario a John, quien siempre parecía ser el mismo, aburrido, sin imaginación y sobre todo incrédulo. Sí, Sherlock tampoco se creía todo, pero su capacidad deductiva y de observación le permitía hacer un juicio rápido de las cosas. En cambio John era un incrédulo solamente con Sherlock mismo ¡eso era absurdo! ¿cómo no podía John Watson confiar en él y en los demás si? Sherlock tenía la verdad el ochenta y cinco por ciento de las cosas mientras que el otro quince por ciento estaba en el mismo John. Siempre que hablaban sobre algún caso John le ponía peros y ponía en tela de duda lo que dijera, pero dicho en palabras del mismo John no fuera por que dudara en su inseparable amigo, era más bien "por que le sorprendía hasta ahora sus capacidades de deducción que había ocasiones en las que no se la creía tan fácil". Pero a pesar de todo Sherlock le tenía la paciencia necesaria a John como para compartir todos esos momentos llenos de acción y diversión. Bueno eran momentos de diversión para Sherlock…

- ¿Te parece esto divertido Sherlock? Digo, yo creo que de divertido tiene nada, hay personas muertas de por medio – Sherlock miró hacia su compañero y sonrió resignado, efectivamente, solo él podía ver la obra de arte en la cuidadosa línea que marcaba un asesino serial.

- Mi mente comenzaba a estancarse – A veces no valía la pena discutir de ninguna forma con John, el mismo lo sabía, John si bien podía ser totalmente flexible en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras se mostraba terco y cerrado.

No paraba de mirar a John quien hacía un rápido examen al cadáver del niño que estaba en el baño de la escuela, el quinto en cinco meses y a penas la policía se daba cuenta que no era común eso era…

- Sherlock – John llamó su atención de forma serena, Lestrade supuso que tenían que decirse algo en privado pues salió del baño a la velocidad del rayo. John Watson se quitó los guantes y carraspeó antes de lo que tenía que decir – Sherlock, si esto de divierte ¿por qué no habías detenido estos crímenes antes? – el moreno entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el cuerpo del pequeño, era una pena, ni siquiera tenía doce años. Sherlock suspiró.

- John, no lo veo todo.

El doctor alzó los hombros dando a entender que eso no le importa.

- Pero si siempre buscas homicidios, asesinatos, no tienes pretexto en esta ocasión, cinco niños han muerto – Dicho esto Watson salió ofendido del baño dejando a Sherlock solo en la escena del crimen.

- John, siempre contradiciéndose – Basta de charlas era la hora de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

- ¿Sigues molesto? – Era increíble cómo Sherlock podía ser de insistente en algunas ocasiones.

- No sé de lo que me hablas – John iba hasta el otro extremo del taxi, Sherlock rodó los ojos aburrido, sí, John parecía una mujer, siempre que pudiera llevándole la contraria.

- Escuché que le decías a Lestrade hace rato que tenías hambre, ¿no quieres ir a comer algún lado? – Miró a John quien tenía la vista perdida hacia la calle.

- ¿Dónde quedó el Sherlock Holmes que no come a la hora de un caso?

- No lo decía por mí, pero supongo que tu tienes hambre – Sherlock se acercó a John y le sonrió – Aparte esta puede ser una noche largo John, necesito de tu opinión y apoyo en este caso.

La negativa de John esa tarde era rotunda, ni idea que tendría pero el sentir al detective tan próximo se aplastó hacia la puerta del taxi.

-Bueno Sherlock, hay ocasiones que no soportas el ruido que pueda llegar a hacer, aparte no he dormido bien estos días, así que me encantaría… - Fue interrumpido por la grave voz del moreno que usó un tono dramático.

- Oh John, no me dejarás solo esta noche ¿o sí? Pero si quieres déjame y yo haré las cosas solo – John iba a hablar pero no tenía que decir, conociéndose no caería en el juego que Holmes ya le tenía preparado.

- Está bien John, te dejo en donde quieras para hagas lo que quieras esta noche – Hay ocasiones en las que estaba bien ser dramático y esa la ocasión indicada. John volteó un poco angustiado.

- Espera, si necesitas mi ayuda lo haré – El rostro de John denotaba aburrimiento, quizá mayor al que Sherlock había tenido en la mañana.

- No John, te dejo aquí, que tengas buena hora de comida – Sherlock paró el taxi y bajó de este a un Watson absolutamente confundido – No te apresures en llegar a casa.

- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a este hombre hoy?

* * *

John irrumpió la tranquilidad de su departamento en el 221B mojado hasta los huesos y con cara de pocos amigos, Sherlock estaba mirando hacia la pared con las manos juntas como si estuviera haciendo una oración.

- Sherlock – John se quitó el suéter y se lo tiró encima dejando al detective mojado de la cara, Sherlock apenas y reaccionó quitándose el suéter y poniéndolo a un lado cuidadosamente.

- John.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? En cuanto me bajaste del taxi quedé hecho una sopa – Por el tono de voz que usaba el doctor quedaba más que claro que este estaba totalmente enojado.

- Bueno, espero no me golpees John, pensé que querías comer – Sherlock se levantó y tomó el violín – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un caso en el qué pensar.

- Primero querías que te ayudara y ahora me abortas ¿de qué se trata? – John se acercó peligrosamente a Sherlock intentando parecer un poco más alto para poder encararlo – Hoy haz estado muy raro Sherlock, si querías estar solo simplemente me lo hubieses pedido y eso era todo, no era necesario que me bajaras del taxi con esa lluvia.

- Aún no llovía – Sherlock apuntó comenzando a tocar violín de forma grotesca como para alejar a John, este se tapó un oído y continuó.

- Pero sabías que iba a llover, eres Sherlock Holmes ¿no? el sabelotodo – John le dio la espalda, era obvio que se sentía enojado.

Sherlock alzó una ceja y no paró de tocar, ¿qué tenía? Simplemente quería ver hasta donde era capaz John de contradecirlo.

- Suficiente Sherlock, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, hoy no ha sido mi día – Sherlock paró de tocar y detuvo a John justo antes de que este comenzara a subir las escaleras.

- John, pero necesito de tu mano para concentrarme.

El doctor apretó el puño mucho más irritado que cuando había llegado.

- Sherlock – John se volteó lentamente - ¡Olvida la maldita mano, olvida todo! – Dejó a Sherlock solo en la sala, no importaba ya volvería en cualquier momento.

- ¡Hola John! – Sherlock lo dijo a manera de irritar a John, era la última, ya se había divertido suficiente a costa de su único amigo.

- ¡Adiós Sherlock! – Una contestación furiosa de John hizo reír al detective.

Era suficiente de divertirse a expensas del pobre Watson, Sherlock se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio y comenzó a pensar en los detalles e hilar hechos.

- Oí que se peleaban, ¿todo bien Sherlock cariño? – La señora Hudson con una bandeja con tazas de té, seguro para John y para él.

- Todo perfectamente bien, solamente probaba algunas teorías con John.

- ¿Cuáles Sherlock? Haz hecho enojar al pobre de John, llegó empapado de la calle – Sherlock hizo un ademán corriendo a la señora Hudson de la estancia no sin antes decir:

- John siempre me lleva la contraria.

- ¿Eso cree? Yo diría que más bien siempre lo complace, pero a veces hasta entre parejas uno llega hartarse – Sherlock se rio tranquilo, sí, desde el principio más de una persona decía que John y él eran pareja.

- No somos pareja – Dijo John entrando a la sala aún mojado pero ya tranquilo.

- Los dejo entonces para que arreglen sus problemas – La señora salió rápidamente de la sala dejándolos solos.

- Discul…

- John, no te disculpes, creo que hice que perdieras los estribos el día de hoy – Sherlock seguía con la mirada puesta en el escritorio.

- Bueno, dime ¿qué quieres que vea o lea?

- Nada, prende la televisión, trae una toalla y siéntate que en cualquier momento necesitaré con quien hablar – John fue por una toalla y dejo el televisor prendido, Sherlock mientras siguió pensando en lo que sus sentidos captaron en esa escena del crimen.

- Mira Sherlock, un video de The Beatles – John estaba de vuelta con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza, Sherlock volteó solo por cumplir con John y se encontró con la canción perfecta de ese día.

"_No sé porqué dices adiós y yo hola"_

- John apaga ese maldito aparato del demonio – Sherlock sonrió, no necesitaba que esa canción rebelara sus intenciones para con John ese día – Será una noche larga, la buena señora Hudson nos dejó un poco de té.

* * *

_Uff les vengo con el que se supone que era para ayer, una disculpa por el que me atrasara, ayer no tuve una buena tarde y andaba triste, pero ya todo bien. Por cierto, otro darble que me costó muchísimo trabajo de escribir, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir dando todo de mi en cuanto a la escritura. El darble de hoy estuvo un poco tranquilo, casi no hubo slash, pero recuerden que después de la calma viene la tormenta muajaja (risa malvada)._

_Más al rato subiré que el debería de ser el de hoy, lo pondré antes de las diez de la noche. ¡Saludos a todos!_


	4. 4 Here comes the Sun

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**4. Here comes the sun.**

Cinco minutos de poder cerrar los ojos era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, pero John llevaba todo el día detrás de Sherlock haciendo averiguaciones sobre los homicidios de los niños. Después de una noche entera mojado y sin poder dormir el moreno dijo que el asesino se tomaba su tiempo eligiendo a la víctima con bastante tiempo y que podía casi apostar en que escuela y porqué buscaba a los niños. Se había negado a ir con él, por supuesto que lo había intentado, pero como siempre se encontró corriendo detrás de Sherlock e intentado corregir los errores que su amigo cometía a la hora de autorizar el permiso para quedarse en la escuela y poder vigilar a los adultos.

- Que no es un adulto John, el asesino es un niño, de hecho es una niña – Sherlock de nuevo corregía a John quien negó con la cabeza.

- Desde la mañana estas con lo mismo, ¿puedo saber el porqué es una niña? – No se sentía bien para discutir, estaba seguro que se iba a resfriar y ya llevaba más de dos días sin poder dormir.

- Ya lo verás John, ya lo verás – Sherlock observaba el baño de las niñas con una mirada profunda, John pensó que si cualquiera viera esa escena culparían al detective por acosador. Al menos no estaba aburrido, diciendo que todo en su vida era aburrida y tirado en el sillón.

- Sherlock, te advierto que esa mirada que lanzas al sanitario no es muy normal, si alguien te viera seguro tendríamos problemas legales – John intentó llamar la atención del detective pero este no se inmutó.

- Oh John problemas legales, creo que lo estás llevando demasiado lejos – Sherlock no quitaba la vista de la puerta del baño de las niñas.

- Llevarlo… Holmes, estás viendo hacia el baño de las niñas ¡menores de edad!

- Daría lo mismo si miro hacia el de chicos ¿no? John, el asesino o más bien asesina es una niña, una niña que apenas y pasa al baño y que por cierto ha sido cambiada varias veces de escuela – Dicho esto Sherlock fue hacia la dirección seguido de Watson quien al igual que su compañero se cargaba unas ojeras terribles.

- ¡Necesito los datos de la niña que ha sido transferida más recientemente! – La gruesa voz del moreno hizo un escándalo en la tranquila oficina, el director de la escuela miró a Sherlock y John con ganas de sacarlos de ahí.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué los necesita?

- Necesito saber de qué escuelas viene – La voz de Sherlock iba a toda velocidad y con una gran emoción - ¿Qué no puede ver? Nos enfrentamos a una gran mente, pero hay una falla en su plan, depende de sus padres.

- No creo absolutamente que alguno de nuestros alumnos sea el culpable señor Holmes, pero ya que ha sido recomendado por Yard y creen que el próximo chico puede ser de esta escuela, le paso los archivos – Le entregó a Sherlock un folder con un nombre enfrente – Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que hacer otras cosas, siéntanse con toda la confianza de pasar a donde quieran.

Sherlock salió de la dirección seguido una vez más de John, se metieron en un salón desocupado y comenzaron a revisar los archivos. Después de un rato Sherlock los cerró enfurecido y aventó el folder hacia el pizarrón.

- Nada John, no es la niña.

- Errar es de humanos Sherlock, aparte tenemos un mes como para saberlo – John levantó el folder y lo puso en la mesa que estaban ocupando – Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir a casa y dormir – Sherlock ni siquiera lo miró, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, John suspiró pues al parecer sería otro día sin descansar.

- Al principio sospechaba de algún intendente, pero por la forma en que son cometidos los homicidios parecía el trabajo de una mente joven, pero – Sherlock sonrió mirando a John – Es ampliamente creativo, John, es un profesor – El detective volvió a salirse corriendo del salón, en esta ocasión no fue seguido por Watson, quien hizo una mueca divertida y tomó los archivos de la niña transferida.

- Supongo que tengo que ir a dejar esto a la dirección – El doctor tomó su tiempo para salir del salón. En el trayecto hacia donde tenía que dejar los papeles imaginó a Sherlock brincando como un chiquillo por los pasillos y acosando con la mirada a los profesores – No tienes remedio.

- John – Sherlock estaba a la entrada de la oficina del director seguramente esperando a John – Tengo dos sospechosos John, ambos son maestros de artes, una profesor de piano y el otro de dibujo, ambos fueron recientemente contratados – Sherlock parecía excitado, definitivamente ese el día para el detective consultor.

* * *

John se quedaba dormido a momentos, pero Sherlock se las arreglaba para mantenerlo despierto, de por sí no ayudaban los últimos fríos del invierno por lo que el pequeño doctor sucumbía con facilidad ante la invitación del sueño.

Esperaron a que salieran los niños de sus clases normales y comenzaron a movilizarse, la estrategia de Sherlock era esperar a que uno de los dos profesores se quedaran hasta el final y que hicieran algo sospechoso, que para el detective bastaba que pasaran por el pasillo donde estaba el baño que sería la posible próxima escena del crimen.

-Sherlock, estuve mojado toda la noche, ni quiera me he cambiado, hace un frío terrible, podríamos movernos de aquí – Llevaban más de una hora sentados enfrente del baño esperando que algo sucediera, pero aparte de las pequeñas no pasaba nadie mas.

- No John, en algún momento pasará alguien, yo lo sé, en cualquier momento, no nos moveremos hasta que pase alguien – Sherlock decía mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el abrigo y se lo ponía encima al otro, después se volvió a sentar y paso un brazo sobre John – Espero esto ayude a quitarte el frío.

Se quedaron así un rato, el doctor batallando por mantenerse despierto y el detective sin apartar la vista del pasillo y del baño.

John estaba cansado y con frío extremo, el hecho de no haberse si quiera bañado le estaba afectando demasiado. Desde que había estado en la guerra sabía que tan cierto era el hecho del que la falta de sueño afectaba los sentidos. En esos momentos sentía la mano el brazo de Sherlock abrazando para que pudiera mantener el calor, se sentía bien. De nuevo se quedaba dormido.

- John – Sherlock lo despertó de nuevo, el doctor parecía que estaba roncando por que el detective lo zarandeó con un poco de fuerza – Ya no tienes frío, ahora tengo que mantenerte despierto – John iba a hablar, pero fue silenciado por Sherlock quien lo apretó en el brazo. El doctor se desperezó y notó que ya estaba anocheciendo, a pesar de que había dormido por lo menos dos horas aún se sentía muy cansado – Mira John, intenta ponerle atención a lo que escucha el intendente que está en el piso de abajo, quizá te despiertes más – El joven no desviaba la mirada del pasillo, John totalmente adormilado comenzó a poner atención en lo que se escuchaba.

_"Pequeña ha sido un largo y frío invierno. __  
__Pequeña, parece que hubieran pasado años __  
__Desde que estuvo la última vez. "_

Definitivamente, con ese frío y esa desvelada esos últimos días del invierno estaban pesados, fríos y lluviosos, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era dormir en su cama o recibir algunos rayos del sol.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? – Preguntó tranquilo, en vez de recibir una respuesta se cayó de lado el piso, Sherlock ya no estaba, ni se había dado cuenta de ello - ¿Sherlock?

Watson se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo y escuchó con atención, pasos corriendo, Sherlock ya había dado con el asesino de niños. Comenzó a correr intentando no perder la pista de la carrera.

Le pareció que hubiesen sido años de correr, sabía que Sherlock estaba bien pero nunca estaba de más preocuparse por el hombre que era demasiado arriesgado. Los momentos de sueño que tuvo le ayudaron a tomar aire de nuevo pues a pesar de sentirse cansado sabía que podía seguir dando carrera.

* * *

En parte se sentía culpable por haber dejado a John atrás y semi dormido, pero sabía que el doctor estaba bien, era un militar, un hombre de acción listo para sobrevivir a lo que fuera. Ya había visto al maestro, el de piano, sin duda alguna, ¿cómo un hombre pasaba por el pasillo de los baños de las niñas? Estaba midiendo el terreno antes de seguir con la línea de su trabajo. El error del pianista había sido la reacción que tuvo al verlos a Sherlock y a John sentados en el piso, si este no hubiese corrido de todas formas el moreno hubiese decidido quien era el culpable, pero las cosas no hubieran terminado como estaban por terminar.

De repente se vio enfrascado en una pelea no muy violenta pero sí rápida en el recibidor de la primaria. Era de admitirse que al igual que John estaba cansado y se sentía un poco torpe.

La pelea terminó cuando llegó John y dejó inconsciente al profesor de piano.

- John, yo quería saber sus métodos.

- ¿Eso importa? Llamaré a Lestrade y nos vamos al 221B – John tomó el teléfono y a los quince minutos ya estaba el detective inspector y su séquito alrededor del hombre culpable.

- Se ven terribles, deberían irse a dormir – Lestrade los miró como si estuvieran enfermos y frágiles.

- Aún no Greg – Sherlock le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – John y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hablar? Por favor, necesito dormir Holmes – Le decía un John Watson totalmente quejumbroso y cansado.

- ¿Cuál era la canción John?

- Here comes the Sun.

- Estaremos despiertos hasta que salga el sol doctor Watson.

- Pero…

- Cenaremos y jugaremos algo en tu aparato infantil hasta que salga el sol.

Separasion

- John – Sherlock volvió a despertar al doctor que estaba sentado a lado de él en el sillón grande – Te maté.

Watson se restregó los ojos, bostezó, vio la hora y grito de la frustración, apenas eran las tres de la madrugada.

- Quiero dormir.

- Hasta que salga el sol – Sherlock tenía los ojos bien abiertos y no paraba de hacer "tiros a la cabeza" – John, ¿no te ofende este juego? Traen como cinco arma encima – John gruñó a forma de respuesta, ni al sabía que quería decir eso.

- También tengo frío – Quejas, quejas, lo mejor era que John dejara de quejarse. Sherlock tomó su abrigo y se lo puso encima.

- Ya no tendrás frío, calma John, el invierno está por terminar, ya va a amanecer, como la canción del intendente "Ahí viene el sol" – Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, era cierto eso, el caso había terminado bien, pero a pesar de eso comenzaban a sentirse enfermos por no dormir.

- Mira, sé que han sido días difíciles, siento si he hecho algo que te haya molestado ayer o antier – Watson dijo mucho más tranquilo que varios días atrás.

- No importa John – El doctor puso cara de frustración, Sherlock Holmes rara vez pedía perdón por alguna cosa y esa ocasión no era la excepción – Discúlpame a mi, he sido un poco desconsiderado teniendo en cuenta que estás por debajo de tu rendimiento original – Watson soltó el control de la sorpresa, fuera como fuera, esa era una disculpa.

Siguieron jugando otro rato, Sherlock a pesar de estar aburrido llevaba una racha de muertes y no dijo nada sobre lo tedioso que se le hacía el juego; John se sentía como en un ensueño.

* * *

7: 00 a.m.

Habían cambiado más de una vez de juego y ahora simplemente veían la pantalla prendida. John ya no podía más, había llegado a su límite. El sabía por la guerra que la gente cuando no dormía hacía tonterías…

- Sufrí mucho cuando te fingiste muerto.

- Pensé que ya habíamos superado ese tema – Sherlock jugueteaba con los puños de la camisa y se restregaba los ojos, ya comenzaba a sentirse más cansado.

- Digo, te quiero, no es extraño ¿o si?

- Para nada.

- Ya quiero dormir.

- Hasta que salga el sol John.

- Ya quiero que el invierno termine, quiero sentir el sol.

- Estamos en Londres, siempre estaremos rodeados de lluvia John, lluvia eterna.

- ¿Oíste? – John se volvía a quedar dormido, Sherlock le quitó el abrigo, el frío lo terminó despertando.

- ¿Qué de todo?

- Que te quiero – Sherlock lo miró con el semblante serio, no sabía que decir, no tenía una respuesta.

- Está bien – Sherlock se acercó a John y lo rodeó con los brazos, sabía que John no le mentiría pero de igual manera estaba consiente que su amigo se caía del sueño desde hace doce horas. El problema era que no sabía que decir, no sabía que sentir.

- Se que tu me quieres si no ¿por qué necesitas de mi mano para concentrarte? – De nuevo John y el asunto de las manos, lo mejor de eso era no mencionarlo mucho ¿por qué le incomodaba hablar de ese asunto? Mejor no pensar en sentimientos.

Volteó hacia la ventana y no pudo contener las palabras.

- John, ya viene el sol – John no le contestó, ya se había quedado dormido. Su forma de pedir disculpas era rara para John: jugar videojuegos toda la noche, mas para el detective era normal, no acostumbraba mucho a expresar sus sentimientos y tenía que encontrar alguna forma de mostrar su pena por tantas horas que estuvo John Watson sin dormir. No lo volvería a despertar, ya había sido suficiente.

Se acomodó en el sillón y apoyo a John sobre su pecho, puso el abrigo y la gabardina sobre sus cuerpos y cerró los ojos relajándose por fin después de dos días y medio. Con la venida del sol por fin podrían dormir y como decía la canción que habían escuchado en la tarde noche: _"Parece como si hubieran pasado años"_.

Por el reflejo de la ventana supo que ese día estaba despejado, cerró la cortina sin levantarse, sabía que dormirían un buen rato.

- Creo que yo también - ¿También qué? Después pensaría en eso, por lo mientras se sentía a gusto para dormir, con el cuerpo de John sobre el suyo – Ya salió el sol John, ahora podemos dormir.

* * *

_Buenas noches, una disculpa por no subirlo ayer, pero aquí estoy e igual el siguiente está a la espera. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me dan ánimos de seguir adelante. Ahora sé por que se llaman retos, está bien difícil, pero como lo disfruto. _

_La relación entre ellos ya va a ir evolucionando, todo a paso natural._

_Si lo sintieron raro este capítulo lo hice con la intención de que el sueño de John se notara en la narración, espero les guste._

_¡Saludos!_


	5. 5 Let it be

****_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**5. Let it be.**

John estaba angustiadísimo esa tarde, no paraba de balbucear y caminar de un lado a otro de la sala. Sherlock estaba en la computadora escribiendo algún artículo de los que solía escribir.

- Caminando en círculos lo único que lograrás será marearte – John paró su angustia y fulminó con la mirada al moreno.

- A ti no te importa que mi hermana esté fumando y bebiendo de nuevo – Sherlock levantó los hombros, miró rápidamente a John y le sonrió.

- Me interesa por que es tu hermana, no me interesa por que es sólo son cigarros – John se puso tenso, ya sabía lo que venía – Hablando de cigarros, necesito uno.

- No te daré ni uno, siempre que viene Mycroft y te lo da vuelves a lo mismo de siempre – Sherlock simplemente gruñó sin dejar de escribir, al no recibir una respuesta John siguió caminando nervioso.

- ¡John, me distraes con tanto ruido! – Dejó su trabajo para encontrarse con John quien lo miraba buscando alguna respuesta.

- Pero Harry.

- ¡Es su vida, como la mía, dame un cigarro! – Estiró la mano esperando que John sacara la cajetilla de algún lugar, mas Watson no se movió.

- Yo me preocupo por mi hermana y tu estás aquí de ocioso.

Sherlock no quería ser grosero con John, no en ese momento, cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza buscando una respuesta.

- Sherlock, estoy en un problema, debo elegir entre mi trabajo – Watson miró su reloj – al que por cierto ya voy tarde, o ir a ver mi hermana que está internada en estos momentos. Falté hace poco por no haber dormido – Puso sus manos en la cabeza. Sherlock por su lado seguía pensando. Si hubiese sido otro día, otro momento le hubiese dicho "Desaparece y no me distraigas" pero no con lo que se encontraba pensando en ese momento. La respuesta llegó como un regalo: la señora Hudson escuchaba la radio en esos momentos y la tonadita bien conocida se coló hasta los oídos del detective consultor.

_Y en mis horas de oscuridad __  
__Ella se para justo en frente mío __  
__Hablándome sabiamente, "déjalo ser". _

- John, ahí está tu respuesta – Dijo bajando la mirada drásticamente y abriendo los ojos. John lo miró interrogando, Sherlock lo tomó de los hombros y sonrió – La música de esos sujetos últimamente viene cuando los necesito. John, déjalo ser.

- No entiendo Sherlock, ahora te sientes McCartney – John quitó las manos de Sherlock de sus hombros – Ojalá fuera así de fácil Sherlock.

- Claro que lo es, tu hermana supuestamente te necesita, el trabajo… eres un buen doctor, puedes conseguir trabajo donde quieras – No esperaba que esas palabras ayudaran a John, pero el pequeño doctor sonrió un tanto aliviado.

- Tienes razón, lo mejor es dejar ser las cosas, voy con Harry, espero no tardar demasiado – Se fue tan solo con un suéter azul puesto.

Cuando John salió de la casa Sherlock se asomó por la ventana para verlo alejarse.

- Ojalá fuera así de fácil dejar ser las cosas.

Las manos de Watson, la respiración del mismo, todo ello sentía como le daba y le quitaba la concentración al mismo tiempo. Y se sentía fatal por ello, no por que estuviera mal, ¡por supuesto que no! lo que sentía en esos momentos era similar a lo que años atrás llegó a sentir por Irene Adler y era absurdo. Era Watson, su amigo, compañero. Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo evitándose a sí mismo el tema, más debía hacerlo, tenía que decidir. Si dejaba que esos sentimientos flotaran no sabía a que lo llevaría, desconocía el resultado y le incomodaba eso. Pero por el otro lado tenía la seguridad de lo cotidiano y aburrido. Watson le quitaba algo de cotidiano a lo rutinario, con él se podía reír libremente. Aparte Watson lo quería, ya se lo había dicho días atrás. Pero estaba dormido, el tema no se había vuelto a tocar, seguro que el doctor ni recordaba haber dicho o pensado esas palabras. Fuera lo que fuera eso no afectaría a Sherlock pero tenía que decidir de una buena vez, vivir con sus sentimientos o hacerlos a un lado.

- ¿Dejarlo ser?

Esa era la pregunta ¿cuál era la respuesta?

Se sentó en el sillón individual y comenzó a pensar, necesitaba de Watson, ya se había acostumbrado desgraciadamente. Volteó hacia el sillón grande y vio uno de los tanto suéteres del ex militar, se acercó a tomarlo, pero no lo agarró, sus dedos solamente lo rozaron. Regresó al sillón pequeño y comenzó a tocar el violín la melodía mientras repasaba la letra de la canción en su cabeza. Decidía lo que le dijo a John: dejar ser las cosas, ver que podría pasar. Terminó la canción en su mente al mismo tiempo que la terminaba de tocar, suspiró y dejó el violín en su lugar, estaba decidido, ahora ver que sucedía.

- Yo… igual te quiero John Watson.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo, este estuvo algo corto, pero en lo personal me gustó muchísimo._

_Las cosas comienzan a dar un giro... Uff espero les guste =D ¿Reviews? muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos mañana con la siguiente canción._


	6. 6 Something

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked._

* * *

**6. Something.**

Siempre había sido una de sus aficiones ver a John dormir. Lo que primero era cuestión de observar cómo se relajaba el cuerpo humano se había vuelto en una costumbre y ahora peor. ¿Cómo poder acercarse a John cuando este siempre andaba de novia en novia? Hasta ahora la única manera posible era esperar a que John se durmiera y después de eso simplemente mirar, mirar, mirar y no observar, no ver los detalles, solamente ver a John.

Algo tenía…

* * *

John abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada severa por parte de Sherlock.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – John se levantó de la cama y se puso a lado de la puerta. Sherlock no quitó la mirada de donde momentos antes había estado el doctor. John miró la hora y rodó los ojos – Son las tres de la mañana ¿puedo dormir solo y en paz?

- Observaba lo acompasada que estaba tu respiración, ¿soñabas algo? – Sherlock dirigió sus ojos lentamente hacia John, al encontrarse sintió un revoltijo en el estómago.

- Poco te importa que estaba soñando, ahora sal de mi cuarto, quiero dormir – El rostro de John no parecía contento, Sherlock supuso que alguien normal se pondría contento si lo despertaban a las tres de la mañana.

- Es que no podía dormir – La mentira era apropiada, traía el pijama y la bata azul oscuro puestos, John entrecerró los ojos del sueño y de la duda.

- Pero yo si tengo sueño – John cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama - ¿Quieres hablar hasta que te puedas dormir? – Dicho esto Sherlock se sentó a su lado con un movimiento algo mecánico. John no lo podía creer, Sherlock Holmes sin poder dormir, sabía que el detective le mentía pero no tenía ni la más remota del por qué.

- Tu si tienes sueño John, mejor acuéstate y yo me quedo sentado.

- ¿Dándome la espalda? No creo que pase nada por que te acuestes a un lado mío – John se recostó haciéndole un espacio al detective, Sherlock se acomodó lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en la cabecera.

Ninguno de los dos había compartido antes la cama con otro hombre y en el caso de Sherlock ni con una mujer, por lo tanto se hicieron unos minutos de un silencio un tanto incómodo. John asintió apretando los labios.

- ¿Sin casos? – Era lo único que se ocurría para preguntar. Sherlock tenía la mirada clavada en el techo.

- Sabes que no, la pregunta es tonta como tú – John lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- No tengo trabajo.

- Era más que obvio – John comenzó a juguetear un tanto nervioso con sus dedos, la presencia de Sherlock en esos momentos le incomodaba, tenía hartas ganas de seguir durmiendo, pero la presencia de Sherlock lo tenía más que despierto.

- Mañana buscaré trabajo – Sherlock le respondió con un sonido afirmativo, al parecer nunca saldría un tema de conversación - ¿No hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Silencio

- Oye, en realidad tengo mucho sueño, me encantaría dormir – Sintió pena, pero lo tenía que decir. Sherlock rodó su cuerpo hacia donde estaba John.

- Pues duerme – La mirada de Sherlock era seria pero no dura, era casi como si se encontrara tocando el violín.

- ¿Y tu qué harás?

- Observar – John se volteó dándole la espalda, Sherlock se relamió – John, no puedo dormir.

Si claro, pretexto bueno.

- Digo, no es que te corra o que haga groserías, sólo que es difícil intentar dormir con alguien mirándote directamente a los ojos.

- Yo no…

- Seré un tonto, dirás que soy un tonto, pero sé cuando alguien me mira a los ojos y tú no me estabas observando – John se volvió hacia Sherlock y de nuevo se encontró con esos ojos tan vivos. Se sintió nervioso, efectivamente, el moreno lo estaba mirando a los ojos como si viera algo extraño pero fascinante – Sherlock – Desvió la mirada y suspiró – Tu no me estás observando.

- Es que hay algo – Sherlock sonrió sin forzar el rostro "Algo que tiene John Watson que me gusta" – Tienes algo que… que me llama la atención.

John lo miró y se alejó un poco, aquella situación le parecía extraña.

- ¿Tengo algo mal? – Se comenzó a tocar el rostro buscando algún problema - ¿Qué es?

- Tú – El detective cerró los ojos y suspiró, quizá era un poco apresurado, pero tenía que saber si John…

- Yo.

- Algo tienes que me gusta – Lo dijo lo más serio que pudo, con lo que pudiera sentir ahí plasmado, pero John comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Alguna vez mencionaste ser Beatlemano? – Sherlock no rodó los ojos pero moría de ganas por hacerlo, más no quitó la vista de los ojos del doctor.

- John, intento ser directo contigo.

- ¿Tú? Estarás enfermo.

- Deja de ser sarcástico, es algo, algo… - Las palabras no salían.

- ¿Qué cosa? – John parpadeaba mucho, tenía sueño mas sentía que quería escuchar lo que venía aunque tuviera que afrontar algunas cosas.

- Es algo John ¡algo! Que me hizo venir a verte mientras dormías, sí, verte, no observarte, algo me hizo mentir al decir que no podía dormir, algo que tiene mucho que ver con lo que me dijiste mientras amanecía la vez que jugamos hasta que saliera el sol – Pasó algo que Sherlock no esperaba, John se había sonrojado ligeramente.

La voz de Watson tembló.

- ¿Qué dije? – John comenzó a temblar de los nervios, el detective se dio perfectamente cuenta de ello pero no mencionó nada.

- Te quiero – Sherlock podía controlar sus emociones a la perfección y esa ocasión no era la excepción, John en cambio abrió la boca respirando nervioso.

- ¿Qué es ese algo? – John se rascó la cabeza buscando alguna manía para desviar los nervios, Sherlock le tomó la mano y la puso debajo de la suya sobre la cama.

- No lo sé, no me iré ahora de aquí y si no te alejas quizá lo veas – Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, no era planeado para ese día, pero sí un día saldría.

- Me quedo entonces.

- Sólo un favor John.

- ¿Cuál?

- No dejes de ir a tu cita mañana, quiero saber qué es extrañarte.

- ¿Sin control?

- Sólo por un día.

- ¿Y si no es nada? – Miedo, por unos segundos John sintió miedo de que todo aquello fuera una ilusión.

- Sé que hay algo, espera un poco y verás – Sherlock apretó la mano que tenía sobre la de John - ¿Desde cuando me quieres?

- No sé, pero me di cuenta ese horrible día – John se soltó de la mano de Sherlock y miró hacia el techo – Te quiero, ese es un hecho, pero es algo complicado, no quiero que dejes de ser tú.

- Es algo mientras hablas, mientras vives John – Sherlock se sentó y miró hacia la ventana - ¿Quieres ver que si?

- No, vete por favor, ha sido mucho para una sola noche – Se volteó hacia el lado contrario y se tapó con las cobijas.

- No te pido que dejes lo que haces – El moreno hablaba serio pero una sonrisa contenida le brillaba en el rostro.

- Tienes tu cuarto.

- No te dejaré ahora – Dicho eso abrazó a John una vez más, pero a diferencia de las otras veces lo tomó con fuerza y lo atrajo. John no puso resistencia y no volteó, se quedó como estaba.

Para los dos era suficiente, estar uno a lado del otro, y poder ver y sentir ese algo.

* * *

_Pff, estuvo algo... waaaa (me quedé sin palabras, pensé que no podía escribir algo así) espero les gustara, ahora no puse la canción, intenté darle un sentido a la letra de Harrison sin tener que meterla de por medio. Esa canción es hermosa. _

_Gracias por los reviews =D_

_**Liacollins **decías que no entendías por qué el reto de Sherlock de desvelarse con los videojuegos en el capi 4, es por que pide disculpas muy a su manera, de hecho ahí mismo lo dice y no sé, hay veces qque algunas personas piden perdón de formas muy singulares ¿tu qué opinas?  
_

_**Countess **me encanta que te guste el fic, sip, jajaja, yo igual pongo mi sonrisa boba mientras escribo, imposible no imaginármelos.  
_


	7. 7 Love me do

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**7. Love me do.**

No estaba de más decir que los días siguientes John intentó evitar el tema, intentaba pasar el menor tiempo posible en el 221B dejando a Sherlock solo y aburrido. Por su lado el detective no se sentía aburrido, últimamente tenía mucho en qué pensar; John estaba en su pensamiento irremediablemente, era de las cosas que afrontar si aceptaba y liberaba sus sentimientos. No era fácil, mucho menos si John se alejaba tanto. Sí, se sentía solo, solo y confundido. Si John lo quería ¿por qué no lo demostraba? Nunca había exigido nada hablando de sentimientos hacia nadie, era la primera vez que se sentía inconforme debido a los sentimientos ¡malditos sean!

Sabía que John le quería, este lo había dicho ya en una ocasión, pero necesitaba oírlo venir de su boca mientras el estuviera en todos sus sentidos y no decirlo por el sueño o alguna angustia, necesitaba hablar bien con John, hablar directamente y afrontando.

El taxi no era una opción, estar en casa era monótono, a la hora de un caso estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar en distractores ¿cuál era el momento perfecto?

* * *

- Me sorprende que quisieras invitarme a comer – John decía mientras devoraba un pastelillo. Rara vez consumía azúcar a diferencia de Sherlock, pero después de un caso agotador un poco de azúcar no venía nada mal.

Sherlock tomaba té lentamente, disfrutándolo como si de nuevo fuera el último que tomaría.

- Esto no es comer, no hay lo suficiente para alimentar el cuerpo – A pesar de que era John a veces tan torpe como toda la gente normal.

- Aún así es raro – Terminó de devorar el pan y tomó otro de un plato que estaba en la mesa.

Sherlock pensaba como poder sacar el tema, ya estaba en el lugar adecuado, pero no sabía si aislar a John a que hablara por su propia cuenta o preguntarle directamente. Decidió divertirse un rato a costa de John y verlo como podía llegar a colapsar por aceptar abiertamente un sentimiento.

- Tenía que invitarte – John alzó una ceja y Sherlock tomó un sorbo – Ya vez, quiero que no tengas hambre.

- Mmm Sherlock, ya no entendí, esto no es comer, pero no quieres que tenga hambre – John mordió el pastelillo.

- Te gustan estas cosas, de vez en cuando puedo invitarte – La mirada de Sherlock era profunda, John tragó saliva con pesadez.

- Normalmente no invitas nada – John lo intentó analizar pero como siempre no encontró más allá de lo visible.

- ¿Y por qué no? eres tú – Sherlock sonrió para sus adentros, la reacción que esperaba apareció inmediatamente. John dejó de masticar, tomó del té apresuradamente y comenzó a carraspear como si se ahogara.

- Sherlock… - John pasó saliva con pesadez varias veces. El moreno entrecerró los ojos esperando pacientemente – Sherlock.

Moría de ganas por preguntarle, pero sabía si quería obtener lo que busca tenía que acorralar al doctor que ya estaba nervioso.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en las citas John? Ya no me haz mencionado a tus novias – Le guiño un ojos para aumentar la presión. John tomó una servilleta y se limpió la boca.

- No quiero hablar de eso – Se levantó de la mesa con la disposición de irse pero Sherlock lo detuvo tomándolo de la muñeca.

- No te puedes ir ahora.

* * *

Después que Sherlock pagara salieron de ahí, John casi corriendo seguido de un Sherlock que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cuando llegaron a casa no notaron la presencia de Lestrade que estaba en la cocina platicando con la señora Hudson, no notaron que los esperaban, lo único que notaban eran sus propias presencias y una extraña frustración por parte de John.

- Holmes, tenemos un caso especial – Greg entró en el campo visual de ambos, el doctor estaba parado enfrente de la ventana y el detective sentado en el sillón grande.

- Ahora no, tengo un asunto que arreglar, llámame en una hora – Esperó a que salieran la señora Hudson y Greg y comenzó a hablar sin perder la paciencia - ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello John?

Watson alzó la mirada con orgullo y nervio.

- Por que no quiero hablarte de eso – Sherlock se acostó y se comenzó a reír.

- John, John, ¿por qué es tan difícil para ti? Solo te pregunto como te ha ido – Por más que John saltara a la vista seduciéndolo para analizarlo se contuvo, no debía observar a John si quería que las cosas salieran bien.

- No quiero hablarte sobre eso – John sabía por donde iba Sherlock, efectivamente no deseaba hablar de algo que ahora era inexistente.

- Pero yo sí ¿cuántas citas haz tenido últimamente?

- Ya no… - Comenzó a balbucear – No quiero hablarte sobre esto.

Paciencia terminada, Sherlock se comenzaba a desesperar, de por sí nunca había sido paciente en su vida.

- John, te quiero, ¿lo sabes? Claro que sí, pero desde hace días que estás distante, apenas y haz hablado. Me molesta que seas así, no fue tan difícil una vez aceptado para mí, sólo quiero saber algo de ti John. Ya sé que es ese algo, te quiero John, pero no te haz quedado para verlo, ¿por qué? – Había dicho más de lo que quería y lo había dicho muy rápido, pero sabía que el doctor le había entendido cada palabra.

- No sé, no es fácil – John estaba muy nervioso y no sabía que hacer.

- ¿Qué no fácil? Sé que no es fácil, sólo dilo – Problemas: el sentimiento comenzaba a ganarle a la razón.

- Esto.

- Tu lo comenzaste, tu lo terminarás, yo ya no haré nada si no lo haces John, quiero saber que tu igual me quieres, si es verdad lo que oí aquella vez – Había ido más allá de lo que quería y esperaba, aquel sentimiento salvaje ya le había ganado, no podía hacer mucho por controlarlo de nuevo – Por favor quiéreme.

- Te quiero, te quiero – John comenzó a llorar ligeramente, se sentía muy presionado, sentía como si fuera a vomitar esos pastelillos.

- Quiero que hablemos de esto John, no me hace bien, no me deja concentrarme… pero ya no me aburro como antes – Sherlock se levantó y se paró enfrente de Watson – Yo no te dejaría por celos absurdos como esas mujeres, después de La Mujer no pensaba encontrar alguien a quien querer, amar, alguien como tú.

John bajó la vista, esa situación era difícil, nunca había considerado que tan real se podía convertir ese amorío platónico que comentaba la gente sobre ellos dos. Y es que John veía inalcanzable a Sherlock no sólo por su alto nivel intelectual, sino también por la frase que el detective le dijo cuando se conocieron "Me considero casado con mi oficio". Era difícil aceptarlo, por corresponder a lo que tanto quería inconscientemente y despertarlo sacrificar cosas aceptadas que habían sido alzadas para que el mismo Watson ocultara e ignorara su propia realidad. En cada sueño, en cada ilusión estaba Sherlock a su lado pero siempre como su amigo e inalcanzable ideal amoroso; tanto tiempo se dedicó a dormir ese sentimiento que ahora se encontraba confrontando lo que siempre había esperado, confundido de aceptar lo deseado o conformarse con lo forzosamente alzado. Ahora Sherlock le pedía lo que él mismo le rogó en silencio "quiéreme, ámame por favor".

Apretó los puños, había dejado de esperar ese día ¿ahora qué venía? Era demasiado bueno como para que fuera real. Ir aceptando, retomar lo pasado, eso era lo que ya había hecho. Ese día, después de la noche que pasaron juntos en su cuarto rechazó a la chica que había invitado a salir, ya no contestaba mensajes. Esa era su decisión incluso antes de haberla tomado, pero Sherlock no debía saber jamás que siempre había esperado ese momento.

- A ver que pasa – Comenzó a decir John un poco tranquilo pero sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo - No vayamos tan rápido, así no funcionan estas cosas.

Y dicho eso levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sherlock, algo en sus entrañas se retorció, se dejó llevar por el impulso y puso brevemente sus labios sobre los de Sherlock.

En alguna cafetería de la calle de Baker, Lestrade tomaba el té con Mycroft esperando la llamada de Sherlock, sabían que el detective ya no llamaría ese día, así que contaban el tiempo para pasar por él y obligarlo con el caso del día. Lestrade miraba el celular esperando inocentemente la llamada mientras el mayor de los Holmes movía la cabeza el ritmo Lo Me Do de los Beatles.

* * *

_Me he vuelto a atrasar un día, me fui de campamento con mi grupo scout, mañana subiré doble, es que hoy ando desvelada y algo cansada._

_Espero les gustara el de hoy =D gracias a todos por los reviews, animan a seguir escribiendo con una sonrisa en la cara; realmente he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic._

_Era hora de saber que pasaba por el lado de John._

_**LiaCollins: **no olvidemos que es Sherlock Holmes, no hace las cosas de la forma convencional._


	8. 8 Yesterday

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**8. Yesterday**

John se despertó con dolor de espalda, como era usual había dormido en el sillón y aunque la chica en curso le había dado la entrada abierta a compartir la cama este se negó rotundamente. No podía irse a dormir al cuarto de una chica que había rechazado días atrás. Pero no era para menos, esa noche no podría haber estado si quiera en el mismo techo que Sherlock fuera como fuera. Estaba enojado, pero no pensaba hacer tonterías por enojo.

- ¿Un té John? – La chica dejó una taza en el escritorio y se sentó a lado de él – Creo que no le fue bien a tu espalda con la noche, te dije que si querías compartíamos la cama.

John sonrió tomando la taza, sabía que no lo hubiera hecho por muy enojado que estuviera. Había estado todo el día pasado deambulando por la calle y cuando notó que el sol se ocultaba fue a casa de la primera persona que se había acordado: Susan. Ex compañera del trabajo, atenta, tierna, agradable, todo lo que John estando cuerdo hubiese ido en caza como si de un safari se tratara. Pero no, por más que quisiera no podía si quiera estar en el mismo cuarto que la muchacha y la razón por la que no lo hiciera estaba seguramente tirada en el sillón del 221B gritando su aburrimiento. Sherlock Holmes era la razón. Holmes y unos huevos revueltos…

* * *

Había ocasiones en las que Sherlock era comprensivo y era muy ameno poder llevar la relación que tenía con John (fuera la que fuera) pero en otras ocasiones sin duda alguna el detective parecía un niño berrinchudo y consentido que quería que las cosas fueran hechas como él quisiera. Un "villano" como decía John, pues era de esas ocasiones en las que Sherlock quería que las cosas fueran justo como quisiera.

Era una mañana normal, nublada y fría a pesar de ser abril, John se levantó del sillón y se sobó la espalda, últimamente ya había acostumbrado a dormir mucho tiempo en el sillón grande del piso que compartían. Notó que Sherlock ya no estaba ahí y gruñó indiferente, no era que no le gustara estar con Sherlock, al contrario, era una experiencia extrañamente encantadora, aún se sentía confundido e inútil, pero se sentía un hombre completo cuando estaba cerca del detective.

Había sido una noche buena aunque de las ya acostumbradas. Sherlock y sus retos de durar toda la noche con los videojuegos, no comprendía aún por qué el detective proponía esa actividad para pasar el tiempo juntos. Un par de besos tímidos por parte de John y un abrazo furtivo y posesivo por parte de Sherlock… ¡era lo más extremo que habían pasado en la noche! Y sin embargo se sentía bien, feliz y completo. Supuso que el moreno había acudido a sus llamados anti aburrimiento saliendo casi corriendo a la calle, no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría ausente pero unos huevos estrellados lo esperarían.

- Yo solo como huevos revueltos – Fue lo primero que dijo Sherlock cuando vio un plato en la mesa de la cocina, John sonrió y Sherlock no apartó la mirada del plato – Ese tipo de huevos son peligrosos, mal cocidos, partes aisladas, John, quita ese plato de mi vista.

- Calma, yo los hice, saben buenos – John tomó un trago de jugo y sonrió satisfecho, Sherlock rodó los ojos y después se fue a la sala. John puso cara de sorpresa y fue detrás de su compañero de piso – Oye, yo hice esos huevos, cómelos.

- No – Sherlock se sentó en su sillón personal y tomó el violín – solo como huevos revueltos – John asintió y se fue a la cocina – No John, no pienso comer nada de lo que haz preparado, no tengo hambre, estoy ocupado, tengo que pensar, no me distraigas – John se sentó en la silla y comenzó a tomar jugo de naranja como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en su vida – John – Sherlock soltó el violín pero no se levantó del sillón – Pásame tu computadora – Watson rodó los ojos y lo ignoró por completo, vació el plato de Sherlock devorando el huevo y dejó el traste en la mesa.

John, se estaba vistiendo, después de un baño era normal que su humor aumentara, más este no ayudaba si encontraba a Sherlock sentado en la orilla de la cama.

- Te dije que no me comería ese huevo.

- Ya me lo comí yo – John agarró la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo con fuerzas.

- Quiero unos huevos revueltos ya, por cierto, quiero usar tu lap – Sherlock no quitaba la vista hacia el ropero, hablaba con indiferencia pero alzaba mucho la ceja al hablar.

- Hazlo tú – El doctor le contestó tomando la ropa y vistiéndose a gran velocidad, sabía que Sherlock no atentaría contra su privacidad, pero se sentía un tanto incómodo en esos momentos.

- No, estoy aburrido.

Otra vez con lo mismo de siempre, Sherlock aburrido para dejar de hacer las cosas.

- Entonces haz algo ¿no estabas ocupado pensando algo importante?

- Aburrido – Sherlock se tiró a la cama y comenzó a patalear – Aburrido, aburrido, John estoy aburrido, quítame lo aburrido, quiero unos huevos revueltos.

- No lo creo Holmes, tengo cosas que hacer – Watson salió del cuarto dejando a Sherlock en pleno berrinche. Llegó a la sala y se sentó listo para escribir alguna entrada en el blog, seguido salió Sherlock que se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

- No me digas que estás de nuevo en tu tonto blog haciendo alguna entrada.

- No te importa.

- Quiero mis huevos.

- Ahí están, háztelos tú.

Sherlock se levantó, por un momento parecía que se dirigía a la cocina, pero su camino se vio rápidamente alterado cuando aventó la lap de John por la ventana. Watson estaba atónito, increíble, esa computadora había sido un regalo de su hermana. Rojo del enojo volteó hacia atrás y tomó el violín del moreno entre las manos, Sherlock palideció levemente.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Violín por computadora – Terminó de decir eso y de pronto se encontró en una lucha con su compañero, claramente John le llevaba la suficiente ventaja como para noquearlo, no se comparaba el entrenamiento militar con la apatía de no salir de casa.

Esa mañana Sherlock estaba de infantil y por alguna razón John no estaba ese día para soportarlo, quizá era por que esperaba algo más aquel día. Terminando la pelea se levantó, tomó la chamarra y el suéter mas cercanos y salió del 221B.

- ¡John! – No respondió al llamado de Sherlock desde la calle, estaba enojado y lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer.

* * *

- ¿A qué se debe que llegaras tan furtivamente en la noche John? – Susan lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó e hizo una mueca.

- Ya te dije, dejé olvidadas las llaves en casa – Susan alzó una ceja incrédula, John dio otro sorbo al té.

- Pareciera que estabas enojado anoche ¿acaso te peleaste con tu compañero? – Susan ignoró la mirada que le lanzó John, pues prendió la televisión y vio que de interesante le daba la BBC esa mañana. John la miraba como solía mirar a quienes decían que Sherlock y él eran novios, pero en esa ocasión no se había mencionado la palabra "novios".

- Sí me enojé con Sherlock ayer en la mañana, a veces parece que vivo con un muchacho – John dejó la taza en la mesita de centro y miró a Susan – No sé que hacer con él en ciertas ocasiones.

Susan le sonrió y le alborotó el cabello.

- Tenle paciencia.

* * *

Camino a casa prendió el celular que ya tenía más de veinticuatro horas apagado, con forma pasaban los minutos iban llegando los mensajes atrasados de Sherlock, veinticinco mensajes en total, uno por cada hora que John no había estado en casa, los primeros mensajes no tenían sentido, parecían que era para molestar más a John; pero los últimos eran un poco inusuales.

"Vuelve a casa, ya no juego. SH"

"Te sigo esperando. Comenzando a jugar. SH"

"Quítame lo aburrido."

Cuando terminó de ver el último le llegó uno más, lo leyó y sentía que el mundo se le iba abajo, había hecho sentir mal a Holmes, tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible a casa.

"Siento lo de ayer, vuelve. SH."

Cuando se bajó del taxi y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó un par de voces más que familiares al otro lado de la puerta.

- No te preocupes Sherlock, volverá cuando menos lo imagines – La voz de la señora Hudson.

- No voy a buscarlo, voy por él – La voz de Sherlock sonaba convencida y amenazante.

- Pero no entiendo por qué se fue.

- Por que es un berrinchudo – John entrecerró los ojos.

Silencio.

- No sé por qué se fue, siempre he sido así con todos – Se escucharon unos pasos hacia la puerta, John retrocedió.

- Quizá espera que fueras diferente con él.

- Dije algo que no debía y se fue, ahora anhelo ayer que estaba John – Sherlock Holmes diciendo esas palabras, el mundo estaba por terminar – Pensé que sería juego fácil esto de querer a alguien señora Hudson.

- Nunca es fácil tratar con los sentimientos Sherlock, ahora te sugiero que pases a…

- Sin John no soy ni la mitad del que suelo ser – John estaba convencido, su ausencia había afectado la cabeza del detective – Sé dónde está, con una chica, con la última que salió, voy por él, no tardo.

John retrocedió para que Sherlock no chocara con él, tenía el plan perfecto: Abrazar a Sherlock cuando este abriera la puerta y después ser feliz, bueno, el plan no salió como esperaba.

Sherlock abrió la puerta y al ver a John lo cargó como si se tratara de un costal y lo llevó hacia el dormitorio del doctor, Watson reprochaba y gritaba que lo dejara bajar más Sherlock si quiera abrió la boca. Al llegar al cuarto de John el moreno lo bajó con rudeza y le dijo sin verlo antes de cerrar la puerta.

- No te vuelvas a ir así.

John suspiró poniéndose de pie. Tanto él como Sherlock tenían que afinar la manera de tratarse, de por sí Watson no le había dicho al detective abiertamente que lo quería, no contaban las ocasiones en las que estaba dormido o con sueño, tenía que hacerlo bien.

Se sentó en su cama y tomó un pequeño sobre que estaba sobre la almohada, reconoció la letra de Holmes, al abrirla sonrió, eran las mismas palabras que Sherlock le había dicho a la señora Hudson y no eran exactamente de él. Sabía que Sherlock en verdad lo sentía, no por nada uno dedicaba Yesterday a manera de disculpa.

* * *

_Aaaa después de dos días regreso, volví a clases y me pegó duro con lo deberes universitarios._

_Sherlock es raro, es como un niño, hiperactivo y aveces infantil. John... hay que tenerle paciencia, ya daba por pedido todo con Sherlock y esta situación es demasiado buena para ser verdad para él._

_Gracias por los reviews y por leer, soy feliz =D_

_Subo el siguiente en breve._


	9. 9 Nowhereman

****___Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**9. Nowhereman**

Dos días y Sherlock no había vuelto, la máquina Sherlock, el hombre que tan sólo estaba para resolver casos, el hombre aburrido, el hombre que se perdía un poco de todo.

John abrió el refrigerador y tomó la leche ignorando lo que era usual encontrar por ahí, sin Sherlock por ahí era aburrido estar en casa, pero había prometido no salir hasta que estuviera de vuelta. No lo había acompañado ahora al caso del día, el detective había salido en la tarde dos días atrás, como siempre John iba detrás de él preparado para lo que viniera, pero al comienzo de las escaleras fue detenido por su compañero.

- Hoy no John, estas tanto aquí que ya no me puedo concentrar en lo demás, no salgas – Sherlock miró a John serio como siempre, pero con la mirada apaciguada, después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y John no lo volvió a ver ese día ni el siguiente.

- Aburrido – el doctor dejó el vaso vació y se sentó en el sillón individual que era del detective – Ahora te entiendo.

Comenzó a imitar a Sherlock poniendo las manos en la posición que acostumbraba a la hora de pensar, después relajó el cuerpo y se dejó caer totalmente sobre el sillón. Pensó cuando el detective se iba a su palacio mental… Palacio mental.

Tonterías. El palacio mental de Holmes era de las cosas que John consideraba mas extrañas y fuera de lo común de Sherlock ¡de por sí Sherlock era fuera de serie! Cuando Sherlock iba a su palacio mental se convertía en un hombre ausente de todo, ajeno a cualquier lugar, en un lugar que sólo Sherlock mismo podía tocar, planeando, pensando, haciendo todo eso para él mismo.

Se levantó del sillón y prendió la televisión, no era la mejor hora de programación, no con el tal Norton y su show extraño de la BBC. Nada que hacer, nada que pensar, se sentía como Sherlock, el hombre aburrido que no hace nada.

El hombre de ningún lado.

¿Dónde había escuchado eso? Claro, era una canción. Risa tonta, le enviaría mensajes a Sherlock, se estaba aburriendo y aunque no sabía si el detective le llegara a contestar o no sí sabía que Sherlock vería los mensajes Tomó el celular y comenzó.

"Eres un hombre de ningún lado estado en ningún lado cuando entras a tu palacio mental. JW."

Respuesta:

"Ocupado. SH."

Sherlock Holmes le había contestado el mensaje, algo extraño ocurría esa tarde.

"Cuando resuelves casos parece como si no supieras a donde vas. JW."

Respuesta:

"Ocupado. SH."

John rio de nuevo, se sentía bien mandándose mensajes de texto con Sherlock, por unos momentos desapareció ese sentimiento de confusión tonta (la cual no sabía por qué, pues hasta era contradictoria).

"Sólo vez lo que quieres ver, ¿me puedes ver? JW."

"Ocupado. SH."

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer, de todas formas el mundo está a tus pies JW."

Para ser el último mensaje no estaba nada mal, le quería dar a entender que era un gran detective y lo que quisiera hacer lo resolvería sin problemas como sucedía la mayoría de las veces.

"¿Tu eres el mundo? SH."

John parpadeó un tanto sorprendido, no se esperaba otra respuesta que no fuera "ocupado", tecleó lentamente la respuesta.

"Soy parte de" No era lo que quería escribir, pero sabía que por el momento era la mejor respuesta.

"Te puedo ver. SH."

Respuesta a la pregunta hecha por los mensajes de texto, John se sentía bien, contento, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió nostálgico, esos mensajes comenzaron a hacer que extrañara a Sherlock enormemente.

"Ya termina. Te extraño. JW."

Un impulso con el celular, no era momento para arrepentirse, el mensaje estaba enviado.

- Dilo – Sherlock se plantó delante de él, John se sonrojó a gran velocidad, se quiso levantar pero el detective no se lo permitió – Di lo que me enviaste por mensaje – Los ojos del moreno destellaban, John se sintió nervioso.

- Yo… - John fue interrumpido por un beso fugaz por parte de Sherlock, una vez más un simple toque de los labios, pero suficiente aún.

- No importa, ya será y no soy el hombre de ningún lado.

- Lo eres, torpe.

- Idiota.

Después de dos días volvían a estar juntos, después de dos días se necesitaban, después de dos días John Hamish Watson reafirmaba cuanto lo quería y necesitaba.

* * *

_Lo sé, está cortísimo, pero quería que John se comenzara a dar cuenta de forma rápida y de golpe que su vida no era lo mismo son Sherlock y que recordara cuanto lo amaba y extrañaba antes de suprimir todos sus sentimientos._

_Mañana vuelvo con el siguiente ;) Gracias por leer. Besos._


	10. 10 All my loving

****___Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked._

___Advertencia: Ahora no mencioné la canción ni de forma indirecta, está en los diálogos._

* * *

**10. All my loving.**

- Entonces me vas a mandar.

- Definitivo, estoy muy ocupado ahora.

- ¡A Liverpool!

- Sigues desempleado – Si seguía discutiendo con Sherlock seguramente llegaría al puerto en menos de doce horas, John estaba jugando con su consola de videojuegos, esa tarde en específico no le había ido bien, no había logrado muertes por montón y encima de todo Sherlock Holmes lo enviaba a resolver un caso hasta el puerto de Liverpool.

- Sherlock, como siempre no estás ocupado – Quitó pausa al juego y continuó jugando, un buen juego en tiempos lluviosos. Sherlock de nuevo había tocado la herida con el hecho de que estaba desempleado, pero era un doctor "sobrecalificado" sabía que cuando quisiera encontraría el trabajo ideal, mientras vivía a expensas de Sherlock.

El moreno dijo algo que John no escuchó ni prestó atención, segundos después John se encontraba gritando molesto, Sherlock le había apagado la consola abruptamente.

- Dije que tú no tienes nada que hacer, vas a ir a Liverpool a ver a esa familia – La mirada de Sherlock desde la televisión era desafiante y penetrante, John se levantó buscando pelea, no había sido buena idea que le apagaran la consola mientras estaba en un momento tan emocionante – No me importa que tan emocionante se ponía tu tonto y aburrido juego John, necesito que vayas por mí – No se pudo negar ante la mirada suplicante que le puso Sherlock de juego. Negó sonriendo al mismo tiempo, era increíble ese extraño poder que algunas veces tenía Holmes sobre él.

- Es una buena zona turística – El doctor se levantó del sillón y puso el control en las manos de Sherlock – Ahora recupera mi racha.

* * *

Cuando el doctor salió de su cuarto de nuevo iba ya listo para el viaje: maleta pequeña, suéter y chamarra en mano, computadora guardada, todo listo. Después de pensarlo, mientras preparaba las cosas, llegó a la conclusión de que un paseo no le iría nada mal, después de todo esos días andaba sin trabajo (y por lo tanto sin dinero).

- Sherlock, solamente quisiera pedirte algo de dinero, ya sabes, no tengo – La voz del doctor bajaba por las escaleras, al encontrarse con Sherlock lo hizo de la forma usual: el en la entrada de la sala y el otro sentado cerca del escritorio.

- Estaba pensando – Sherlock miró a John y le sonrió – Que te vas probablemente por más de dos días – John inclinó la cabeza interrogando – Digo, ¿podrás estar más de dos días lejos?

- No soy tu – John se sentó en el sillón grande y miró a Sherlock – No es por molestar, pero sabes que no tengo dinero ¿me podrías prestar? – Sherlock volteó hacia su compañero y le sonrió.

- Sabes que no tengo problemas, toma mi tarjeta – John se iba a levantar pero Sherlock lo regresó empujándolo con un pie descalzo, John ya se había acostumbrado a no poder levantarse debido a Sherlock y sus ganas de dejarlo sentado y sabía que venía cuando lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo, se preparo para un berrinche al mas puro estilo Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock lo miró fija e inexpresivamente, John intentó quedarse igual inexpresivo, pero supo que no podía cuando Sherlock sonrió.

- Quizá sean más de dos días – Le dijo el moreno apartando su pie del pecho de John.

- Qué mas, tu nunca quieres salir y dices que estas ocupado – John sonrió después – Aún así me hace falta salir – Sherlock levantó una ceja incrédulo.

- ¿Seguro?

John asintió sin dejar de sonreír, a cada momento se convencía más, unos días afuera le sentarían de maravilla. Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

- Cierra los ojos – El escuchar eso John hizo un ruido a manera de pregunta que Sherlock le contestó asintiendo. Los cerró. Pasaron cinco segundos y sucedió algo que John no esperaba, un beso, pero no uno de esos besos tímidos y rápidos que él le había dado con anterioridad a Sherlock. Ese, aunque con nervios e inseguridad por parte del detective era totalmente diferente, diferente a todos los besos que pudo recibir antes de ese. John se sintió completo y seguro, lentamente se dejó llevar por el beso y tomó la cara de Sherlock entre sus manos. Tal vez Sherlock no sabría lo que era llevar una relación, dar y recibir cariño, pero John si sabía y ese día se sentía más seguro que nunca, después de…

- No es el mejor beso – El moreno se separó de repente y se sentó a lado del doctor – No es fácil para mí John, esto es nuevo – Sherlock miraba sus manos tranquilamente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó John sacudiéndose todo lo que sintió en esos momentos.

- Por que quizá mañana te extrañe.

- ¿Y por qué no vienes? – Sherlock lo miró como si de una ofensa se tratara – Ocupado, si claro.

- Por que cuando vuelvas John, tu sabrás que es lo que quieres y mientras eso pase yo estaré añorando ese beso y con él tus labios – Palabras totalmente inusuales por parte de Sherlock Holmes.

- Sherlock, tu no estas bien.

- ¿Por qué no voy a estar bien John? ¿Por qué nunca he sido así con alguien mas? He decidido hacer esto John, he decidido quererte, amarte sin lazos que me detengan, sin poner mi razón en ello, por que tú lo mereces, por que sacas lo mejor, a tu lado no me aburro tanto. Eres genial Watson, eres sensacional John y yo quisiera compartir todo contigo, no sé si los enamorados normales digan esto y de esta forma, pero yo John, te quiero cada día más aunque no lo demuestre como lo esperarías. Prometo serte siempre honesto, darte todo mi amor y si puedo, no imponer siempre la razón a mi sentir entre tu y yo.

John quiso decir algo, pero una vez más no encontraba las palabras. Sabía que de un tiempo para acá había deseado eso en cada sueño, pero el miedo a veces se imponía ante sus sentimientos y la razón, totalmente contrario de cuando Sherlock lo besó, toda duda se había desvanecido en esos momentos mágicos. Abrió la boca pero fue silenciado con otro beso de Sherlock. El moreno le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

- No apresures tu respuesta John, ya te dije, para cuando vuelvas sabrás que quieres, mientras tanto añoraré este beso y esperaré tu regreso – John no se quería levantar, no se quería ir, pero esas palabras de Sherlock lo invitaban a partir, tomó la maleta y guardó la tarjeta de crédito de su compañero. Antes de salir volteó hacia Sherlock serio pero contento.

- Sabes que puedes tomar mis juegos – Dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Aburrido! – Escuchó el grito de Sherlock antes de subir al taxi.

Sabía que más que asesorar un caso y ver a Sherlock por una webcam sabía más que nada que iba a Liverpool a una cosa: a querer más por medio de la añoranza a Sherlock Holmes.

"Te enviaré mensajes de vez en cuando. Se supone que eso hacen los enamorados ¿no? no esperes nada, yo no sé sentir Este es el último mensaje largo que te envío. Enviando todo mi amor. SH"

- Sí – Dijo John mientras releía por quinta vez el mensaje de texto – Es raro leer mensajes de su parte así de raros.

* * *

_Buenas noches =D, espero les guste este, gracias por los reviews, me encanta que les vaya gustando. Esta relación ya comenzará a florecer. Acá entre nos me han dado ganas un par de ocasiones de ahorcar a quien puso el orden de las canciones, pero bueno, si no fuera un reto no tendría su dificultad. Nos vemos mañana (al rato) con otro capítulo. Besos._


	11. 11 I ve just seen a face

****___Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**11. I´ve just seen a face.**

Mycroft jugueteaba con su saco con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el paraguas. John se estaba mojando irremediablemente. Estaban fuera de un bar de Liverpool. Se habían encontrado no por casualidad, ese era un caso que Mycroft le pidió a su hermano que resolviera, pero como ya sabemos envió a John en su lugar para resolverlo. Las instrucciones habían sido simples: en cierto lugar a cierta hora, obviamente el terrible clima de la zona no ayudó, desde el momento que salió de la estación de Liverpool se encontró bajo una lluvia que parecía interminable y al salir del hostal para acudir a la cita se encontró de nuevo mojado hasta los huesos.

Al llegar al lugar de cita maldijo al mas joven de los Holmes cuando vio a Mycroft parado bajo la lluvia con el paraguas abierto y cubriéndolo.

La reacción de Mycroft al ver a John fue una sonrisa sincera, obviamente ya esperaba ver a Watson en lugar de su hermano.

- John, que agradable sorpresa – Como era usual las palabras del "Hombre de Hierro" no iban acorde a su expresión.

- Mycroft – Fue lo único que dijo John volteando hacia el bar. En esos momentos no le venía mal una cerveza.

Ambos debajo la lluvia, John saboreando una cerveza y Mycroft balanceando el cuerpo aparentemente aburrido.

- Traje la computadora, supongo que igual usarás la webcam – El mayor de los Holmes asintió silenciosamente.

- ¿Ocupado? – Preguntó Mycroft refiriéndose a Sherlock.

- Como toda la vida, siempre se aburre pero cuando sale un caso de trabajo de campo esta ocupado ¿no crees? – John señaló con la cabeza hacia el bar, Mycroft negó.

- No lo creo, de lo que vamos a hablar no puede ser ahí dentro. Mejor aquí, aunque este muy húmedo es el mejor sitio – John asintió silenciosamente intentando ignorar su creciente sed de cerveza.

- ¿Qué tal mi hermano? – John iba a contestar por la salud y estado mental de Sherlock, pero cayo en cuenta a tiempo del por qué la pícara sonrisa de Mycroft.

¿Cómo? Iba a preguntar, más recordó la habilidad de deducción a partir de la observación que era tan característica de los hermanos Holmes. Obviamente Mycroft tenía una idea de lo sucedido.

- Puedes presumir John, eres el segundo beso de mi hermano, aunque claro ¿desde cuándo eres el segundo beso y cuántos han pasado? Esa es una pregunta para mi, no la contestes. Por otro lado eres un suertudo, ya que eres la primer persona a quien mi querido Sherly pone sus labios por convicción propia.

John estaba atónito, pensaba que sería secreto entre Sherlock y él, pero no contaba con la mente brillante de Mycroft Holmes.

- Bueno, no vine a eso Mycroft, verás que vine hasta acá ¡a Liverpool! Para asesorar y ayudar en un caso al flojo de tu hermano – John intentó simular un enojo, pero no fue posible, sí, no estaba enojado ni molesto, el hecho de que le recordaran los labios del detective consultor hizo que se relamiera los labios un tanto ansioso. Mycroft lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreí afectuosamente.

- Bien doctor, por hoy es suficiente, te invito a desayunar a la calle de Penny Lane, hasta entonces.

¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde diablos estaba esa calle? Para variar Mycroft había desaparecido.

De vuelta al hostal encontró la dichosa calle y de paso compró un pan para cenar.

* * *

- Deberías venir maldito arrogante presuntuoso – Las palabras de Mycroft sonaban desesperadas, a cambio las de Sherlock sonaban tranquilas y aburridas a través de la computadora.

- Estoy muy ocupado – La curiosidad le ganó a John quien se asomó sobre el hombro del Hombre de Hierro y vio con una gran sonrisa como Sherlock estaba atento a algún juego de la consola.

- Juegas cosas de niños, el caso de aquí es interesante – Dijo el mayor casi gritando. Sherlock puso en pausa el juego y miró hacia la webcam, al ver a John sonrió como niño en Navidad.

- ¡John! – Mycroft se quitó de en medio de ambos con una cara de frustración desenfundada – Espero ya lo sepas – En realidad no había pensado en eso en ningún momento.

- Hay cosas de las cuales hablar – Mycroft apartó a John y le comenzó a reclamarle a su hermano.

* * *

- Doctor Watson – John volteó hacia Mycroft, este tenía la mirada fija en John. Estaban en el restaurante vacío y terrorífico del hostal donde se hospedaba el doctor.

- ¿Sí? – Mycroft suspiró y miró la comida brevemente antes de volverse a dirigir hacia John.

- ¿Por qué te mandó mi hermano? Hace rato escuché que te preguntó algo.

- No tiene importancia – Dijo John intentando evadir el tema – La comida de aquí no está tan…

- Si me importa, es mi hermano – John miró suplicante a Holmes y se encontró con una mirada dura y dirigente.

- El día que volví a ver el rostro de tu hermano me sucedió algo extraño. Por los años que no estuvo no podía olvidar el momento en el que nos conocimos, yo me sentía solo, me perdía de la vida, pero al conocer a Sherlock Holmes me di cuenta casi al instante que el es diferente a todas las otras personas – Hizo una pausa y ambos tomaron un sorbo de té – Cuando aparentemente murió mi mundo se partió en dos Mycroft – risa nerviosa – Ya no quería seguir. Entonces vi ese rostro años después en la calle, si hubiese sido en otro momento, si hubiese mirado a otro lado, no hubiera visto a Sherlock mirándome, no le hubiera pegado y hoy no me quitaría el sueño. Cuando vi que estaba vivo quería que el mundo supiera que nos habíamos visto, que nos conocíamos de nuevo. Desde ese momento Mycroft mi inconsciente se hizo dependiente de Sherlock, todo lo necesario lo veo en él. Eso me confirmó lo que sentí un par de días después de conocerlo: él es lo que necesito.

Con su muerte maté todas mis ilusiones y creía yo que de igual manera mis sentimientos habían fenecido junto con su ser. Pero vi ese rostro, lo vi y sentí pánico, no quería sufrir y al mismo tiempo conocí algo que nunca antes había conocido.

Tomó aire, Mycroft habló.

- Entonces haz visto un rostro… estamos en la ciudad del cuarteto de Liverpool, parece que los citaste – Prendió su celular y puso una canción en el reproductor. John sonrió, eran las palabras que había dicho sobre Sherlock – Creo – continuó diciendo el mayor de los Holmes – Que ya es hora de que lo aceptes John Watson, te estás enamorando de mi hermano.

- No – John sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, ya sabía que quería, sabía por qué Sherlock lo había enviado ahí, sabía por qué Mycroft estaba tan tranquilo – Me he dado cuenta que no he dejado de amarlo en ningún momento.

- Vaya, un aplauso, te invito una cerveza – Mycroft alzó la mano y momento después John ya tenía una pinta enfrente de él.

- ¿Cómo se lo demuestro?

- No lo sé, ha correspondido a una persona sólo una vez y ya sabemos como terminó – Irene Adler desde luego – Creo, que eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú. ¿Te quiere?

- Lo ha dicho.

- Entonces tan sólo faltabas tú, agradece John que volviste a ver ese rostro para descubrirte a ti también.

* * *

De vuelta en el tren, el caso era un juego por parte de los hermanos Holmes para ayudar a John a que tomara la decisión que él consideraba la correcta. La tenía y moría de ganas por volver a casa.

El teléfono vibró, más John no lo revisó, estaba profundamente dormido, después de llorar necesitaba descansar. El mensaje no lo vio hasta que llegó al 221B de la calle de Baker, mucho después de que al llegar se abalanzara sobre Sherlock y este en un principio se hiciera el interesante para después ofrecerle otra velada de videojuegos. Fue hasta que llegó a su cama para dormir que vio el mensaje

"Te espero en casa, quieras lo que quieras. SH"

Respondió el mensaje siguiendo un juego personal: "Te quiero a ti, te he visto y no lo podía creer. JW."

* * *

_Buenas noches a todos :3 aquí les dejo el número 11, solo quedan 9, tanto que me he divertido escribiendo este fic, espero les guste. John ya sabe lo que quiere con "una pequeña ayuda" de Sherlock ;) muchas gracias por leer ¿reviews? nos vemos mañana (en realidad al rato) con la próxima canción._

_Dulces sueños._


	12. 12 Oh! Darling

___Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

_Advertencia: Capítulo situado en el mismo tiempo que I´ve just seen a face. Una vez más parte de la letra está dentro de la historia._

* * *

**12. Oh! Darling.**

¿Por qué John tenía miedo de aceptar sus sentimientos?

¿Por qué parecía no creerle?

Había hecho lo posible para que el ex militar pensara correctamente que quería, no deseaba que con su presencia y afecto pudiera confundir los sentimientos honestos de John y es que días enteros podría jurar saber que el doctor lo quería como a nadie, pero otros días sabía que Watson no lo deseaba ni ver. Con un favor que le pidió a Mycroft sabía que las cosas serían un poco sencillas, le ayudarían a John a aceptar sus sentimientos fueran los que fueran.

Pero había algo latente dentro de su ser, algo que le distraía de nuevo hasta para jugar videojuegos. Tenía miedo. Miedo a que en realidad John no necesitara de él, miedo a no poder estar más con Watson, miedo a una indiferencia. No era bueno en las emociones, de hecho era la primera vez que las dejaba ser libremente y sin cadenas, era difícil y pesado, era una dicha pero al mismo tiempo dolor. Ahora conocía las dos caras del amor, un amor que a veces se veía ensombrecido por el mismo John ¿por qué no sabía John lo que quería? Siendo un experto en la deducción puede uno llegar a la conclusión que era por miedo a la experiencia después de que se hiciera pasar por un cadáver, pero en realidad no comprendía el por qué, era John, su John, y en ese momento más que saber las respuestas por medio de la observación quería comprenderlo lo mejor posible.

Y sin embargo no lo comprendía, no sabía como era el dolor que había experimentado John, lo que bien sabía era que si el doctor volvía entonces Sherlock le prometería nunca hacerle daño, que le creyera, prometía jamás volverle a hacer daño.

De nuevo con el juego del extraño pueblo fantasma cambiante de dimensiones, ese en especial le agradaba, no por los monstruos extraños y deformes que salían usualmente, era por que ese juego le daba miedo a John "tiene buen sonido, es que los creadores asocian bien la música con las imágenes" era cierto, los japoneses que hayan creado ese juego lo tenían bien pensado para asustar a los tontos que se la creían. Y a John le provocaba brincos de susto jugar eso, y si John se asustaba sabía que inconscientemente iría a refugiarse de alguna forma u otra con él.

- ¡Oh! Maldición John – No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya se sentía ansioso y nervioso, extrañaba a Watson, de eso no cabía duda. Tomó el celular, había prometido enviar mensajes, no pudo, el doctor necesitaba ese espacio para saber que quería en verdad.

* * *

- Eres un maldito arrogante presuntuoso – No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que esa no era una buena actuación por parte de su hermano, pero igual contaba que John no se diera cuenta de esas terribles fallas que había en su plan (gracias al tonto de su hermano).

- Estoy muy ocupado – Dijo mientras presionada tontamente todos los botones del control al azar, no podía jugar, no ese día. Había algo más importante ese día: John.

Curioso pues al mencionarlo con sus pensamientos el pequeño doctor se asomó sonriendo sobre el hombro de su hermano, no pudo evitarlo: volteó hacia la cámara y sonrió como un idiota, sí, estaba muy enamorado - ¡John! – Lo pensó de nuevo, en silencio le hizo todas esas promesas, no le haría daño, no lo dejaría, pero por lo que más quisiera no lo dejara solo en este mundo – Espero ya lo sepas – Esas palabras de su boca sin darse cuenta, simplemente sintió cómo aflojaba los músculos e instantes después ya había hablado de más. Increíble pero cierto, perdía el dominio sobre sus emociones y aunque le costara trabajo ya había decidido dejar de oprimirse tanto para con John cosa que sorprendentemente sucedía.

* * *

Había mandado a John a Liverpool por que esperaba que las mismas coincidencias que a él le pegaban muy seguido le dieran al doctor en la cara, esas canciones que le afectaban… como la que ahora escuchaba el taxista "¡Oh querida!" una canción que bien podría quedarle al momento, pero por fortuna John no se había peleado con él para después quererlo mandar a volar. John… Sherlock tomó el celular, no lo pudo contener más, un mensaje, tan sólo un mensaje para Watson, un mensaje de espera "Te espero en casa quieras lo que quieras. SH." Ya no diría nada, todo estaba hecho de su parte, ahora le tocaba a John hablar, expresarse y ser honesto.

John llegaría en cualquier momento y no paraba de pensar en el qué sucedería, tenía nervio y cierto miedo de que John ya no lo necesitara. Si el doctor hablaría, prometía por orgullo que nunca le haría daño.

Cuando John abrió la puerta no se movió ni se inmutó, el doctor fue sobre él preguntándole que había hecho en su ausencia después de un apretón que simulaba un abrazo. Tenía que controlarse.

- Te reto a que no descubres que es Alessa – Otro reto de juegos de consola nocturno, sabía que le afectaba al viejo soldado pero era el pretexto perfecto para estar juntos y que pudiera disfrutar su presencia tranquilamente. La velada no terminó con la salida del sol, en realidad fue Sherlock mismo quien había comenzado a bostezar dejando de lado el control. De vez en cuando uno tenía que dormir bien.

Ni idea que hora de la madrugada era, pero sabía que no era un mensaje atrasado, John por fin había contestado "Te quiero a ti, te he visto y no lo he podido creer. JW." No sabía que querían decir esas palabras exactamente, pero lo que sí sabía es que ya no debía sentir miedo por quedarse solo. No era lo que sabía que John tenía que terminar de hacer, pero a esas horas, en ese momento, teniendo a John en el cuarto de a lado se conformaba. Era bueno leer eso. Sonrió satisfecho como si hubiese resuelto un caso divertido.

- Me eres elemental, mi querido Watson.

* * *

_Uno mas =D, espero les guste, gracias por los reviews, hoy estuvo un poco corto, culpa a los deberes universitarios, me dieron de golpe._

_Nos vemos mañana con el siguiente que ya casi terminado._

_Hasta mañana. Abrazos_


	13. 13 If I fell

****___Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**13. If I fell.**

Domingo por la tarde cualquiera, Sherlock escribiendo alguna cosa aburrida en su página de internet, John intentando vencer el jefe de la cabeza piramidal, sin mucho que haces ese día, sin casos, nada interesante. Desde que habían vuelto John no quitaba la mirada de encima de Sherlock, sabía que tenía algo que decir, que hacer, pero no encontraba el momento, ni el lugar, al menos no quería hacer lo que tenía que hacer en el 221B, pero Sherlock tampoco se prestaba a dejarse llevar a cualquier lado, no ayudaba mucho a poder hacer las cosas, no quería salir de la ciudad, no quería siquiera salir de la sala, todo era aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, lo más aburrido de Sherlock era que todo era aburrido para él.

- Lo vences quitándole el arma – Sherlock seguía atento a su artículo, John ya no volteó sorprendido, tendría alguna deducción para saber en cual momento del juego se encontraban exactamente – La música – De nuevo anticipando la respuesta a una posible pregunta.

John apagó el juego sin guardar, suspiró y restregó los ojos, miró hacia la ventana, un atardecer rojizo y agradable, era un buen momento para salir, era un buen momento para que por fin, después de una semana de casi silencio absoluto (menos las quejas y comentarios al aire por parte del detective). Dicho y hecho, Sherlock ya no decía nada del tema en cuestión, pero ¿acaso era lo único de lo que quería hablar? Otra cosa no explicaba tanto silencio.

El doctor se levantó y se puso a un lado de su compañero, un mueca cruzó por su rostro, era en realidad un atardecer lindo, lo que cualquier hombre romántico desearía a la hora de una cita.

- Bonito atardecer ¿no? – Sherlock miró hacia la ventana y regresó la mirada a la pantalla de la computadora.

- Uno más, nada de interesante – John sonrió, sí, Sherlock no tenía solución, el aburrido de por vida.

- Estaba pensando si podríamos salir un rato – No era el mejor de los intentos, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

- No – El detective cerró de golpe la computadora y miró a John – Me distraes – Después volvió a abrir la lap y continuó con su trabajo. John por su lado no estaba ni sorprendido ni ofendido, era cuento de todos los días, lo monótono, lo rutinario, ya hasta se le había olvidado por qué había propuesto salir a la calle, pero saldría, como siempre dejaría que el hombrecillo hiciera lo que le gustaba en su soledad. Tomó sus cosas dispuesto a salir un rato ¿a dónde? Simplemente salir – No te vayas, solamente dije que me distraes – John no cambió de parecer, era salir y pensar un momento y disfrutar de tan agradable atardecer.

- Saldré, pocas veces tenemos un atardecer tan anaranjado – Sherlock miró a la ventana y regresó a su computadora.

- No, siéntate.

- No me mandas.

- Salir a ver atardeceres es aburrido.

- Para ti todo es aburrido.

- No todo – John tiró la chamarra al piso desesperado, no sabía a veces como tratar a Sherlock, menos cuando se ponía de imposible – Sólo no te vayas.

Se sentó de nuevo y observó al detective consultor. Su silueta contrastaba con el brillo rojizo del atardecer que se comenzaba a convertir en anochecer, era simplemente una imagen de ensueño, la cara de emoción de Sherlock al escribir, la luz, las sombras. Ese era el momento y no afuera, aunque fuera el mismo lugar monótono de siempre, después de ese momento ya no sería tan monótona la vida en esa sala de estar.

Un suspiro que duró un buen rato.

- Piensas en algo difícil – Sherlock no para de estar en todo, absolutamente todo, como siempre nada se le escapa.

Era mas difícil de lo que habían sido las declaraciones anteriores, aunque esa hablando estrictamente no la tomaría al menos John como tal.

- Sherlock, yo he tenido varias novias…

- Eso es evidente, no me hables de cosas que no me interesan.

- No me interrumpas. He tenido muchas novias antes, y era agradable estar con todas esas chicas, pero no comprendía que tanto significaba yo para ellas, al final eran ellas, siempre ellas las que me dejaban, se escondían. En realidad nunca me ha importado eso, siempre vienen y siempre se van – John hablaba como en un ensueño con la mirada perdida en el anochecer.

- Me aburres – John ignoró esas palabras y continuó hablando.

- En realidad solamente he sufrido por una persona, una persona que me ha hecho sentir dolor, que me abandonara ¿sabes quién es?

- Yo.

- Esto es algo que no entiendo Sherlock ¿me tendrías la paciencia? ¿me ayudarías a comprender bien? Nunca deja de ser difícil – Calló, Sherlock seguía escribiendo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero sabía que le estaba poniendo atención, quizá toda la atención que sería capaz de poner a algo – Quiero decir, si te diera mi amor ¿me ayudarías? Quiero estar seguro si es que te doy mi amor – Parpadeó unas cuentas veces esperando una respuesta, Sherlock no se inmutaba, seguía centrado en la computadora – Creo que es más que nada miedo a que te vayas, a que te escondas, a que te aburras Sherlock, dime ¿puedo confiar en que no lo harás? ¿qué no herirás mi orgullo? No podría soportar el dolor si es que te sucede algo o si todo esto fuera en vano. Si me enamoro de ti de nuevo, si te lo doy todo de mi… - Se le fueron las palabras, por un momento se sintió como un tonto hablando con una pared, parecía que Sherlock jamás le respondería aquellas palabras – Digo, yo quiero, espero que veas que en verdad quiero amarte, pero esos son mis miedos si terminara de aceptar que me he enamorado de ti de nuevo.

Eso era todo, no había más que decir, no esperaba una respuesta, sabía que Sherlock le respondería con cosas lógicas. Se sintió mal por dentro, pues cuando tenía a Sherlock lejos estaba seguro de todo lo que quería de él, pero cuando lo tenía cerca y recordaba la caída temía el dolor. Mejor cerrarse para no sufrir, salida que ya no era posible.

- Ahora, saldré un momento si no te importa – El momento había pasado junto con el crepúsculo, aún deseaba salir, aunque ahora solo junto con sus pensamientos. Se vio detenido por la mano del detective que había tomado la suya justo cuando Watson comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Si eso es cierto, quédate – La voz de Sherlock sonaba tranquila aunque muy extasiada. John dio un paso hacia atrás y se volteó para encontrarse con el rostro tranquilo apacible del moreno – Qué bueno que hablaste John – No se soltaban de la mano, en realidad ya hasta las habían entrelazado.

- ¿Algo más? – En cambio la voz de John sonaba nerviosa, pero ya no tenía ese hilo claramente perceptible de miedo.

- Nada más, se ha dicho lo necesario – Sonrieron, efectivamente por el momento no había algo más que decir, bastaba el momento.

John se sentía mejor, ya no había dudas ni miedos, sabía que Sherlock estaría tomándole de la mano pero comprendiendo todo lo que conllevaba el ir de la mano juntos.

Como parte del alivio se dejó llevar por el momento acompañado por la ya oscura noche despejada que se vivía afuera, el cuarto estaba oscuro casi en su totalidad pues la computadora aún no se había suspendido; besó a Sherlock, con cariño, con amor, con pasión. Ese beso estaba cargado de todas las emociones que había guardado y suprimido tanto tiempo atrás y por tanto. Pasó el tiempo, cuando se separaron ya estaba más oscura la sala. John sintió como descargaba un enorme pecho que había sentido momentos antes en su pecho.

- John, John, tan común, te haz dejado llevar por un mero impulso – La voz de Holmes sonaba divertida.

- Y tú ¿qué me dices? No pusiste objeción – John se comenzó a reír, sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a esos comentarios y tomarlos como bromas o afectos fuera de lo común.

- Ese beso John, ha sido totalmente diferente a los otros que me haz dado.

- ¿Acaso ha habido otros?

* * *

De nuevo se estaban desvelando y no, no era con videojuegos. Los dos sentados, John viendo la televisión y Sherlock viendo su celular. El brazo libre del detective estaba sobre los hombros del doctor, mientras este estaba ligeramente recargado hacia el cuerpo de Sherlock. Un especial de algún canal de televisión, ahora no era la BBC, una de las películas del cuarteto de Liverpool. Una canción llamó la atención de Sherlock y se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo que John ya se había quedado dormido. "Si me enamorara de ti", Sherlock no evitó una risa musical que hizo que el doctor se removiera en sus sueños.

- Mira, tienes miedo según esta canción, no te preocupes John, yo no seré como tus novias, que se revuelquen en su propio dolor al vernos – Hablar con John dormido era casi como hablar con John despierto, no esperaba una respuesta.

Por fin John Watson había hablado, ahora no había duda de nada.

* * *

_Soy feliz :3 el número trece, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, espero les gustara. _

_**Countess**: Sí, ya los quería juntar igual, llevo días queriendo hacerlo.  
_


	14. 14 All you need is Love

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked._

* * *

**14. All you need is love.**

Pasar mas tiempo con John, de por sí desde antes se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, mas ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes, aún seguían los sarcasmos, los casos, el aburrimiento, el ocio, pero las cosas tenían un toque más a la John, caminar con John, comer con John, a veces (si estaban de humor) dormir juntos. John, John, John. Ahora las cosas giraban libremente en torno al buen doctor. Libremente. Adiós libertad, adiós tantas horas en el sillón, adiós a poder arriesgar la vida tan libremente, adiós a los disparos en la pared. Pero si John nunca le dijo que dejara de hacer todas esas cosas Sherlock las detuvo, suponía que eso hacían las parejas: ser mejor uno para el otro.

- Enserio no deberías de hacer todas las cosas te de identifican – Comentario suelto a la vuelta de ir a Scotland Yard. John lo había soltado como si nada, como si el aire se lo hubiese sacado. Sherlock no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco pues estaban pensando en lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Miró hacia la ventana, John tenía razón, pero no quería llegar a incomodarlo por su forma de ser.

- No sé – Respuesta apática.

John no dijo más, suponía que se le pasaría.

* * *

- Aburrido – John leía el periódico sentado en la cocina y Sherlock se movía como lombriz furiosa en el sillón grande – Aburrido John, estoy aburrido, hagamos algo – John sonrió sin dejar de prestarle atención a su periódico, por su lado Sherlock tenía un berrinche – John, hagamos algo o dame un cigarro – El buen doctor negó rotundamente sin dejar de sonreír, se le hacía divertido que Sherlock le hiciera un berrinche por un simple cigarrillo, quizá era lo mismo que le decía desde tiempo atrás, pero ahora había una cierta intimidad en el ruego del detective – Hagamos algo John, mi mente se comienza a pudrir, siento los gusanos terribles del aburrimiento devorando poco a poco cada parte de mi ser brillante.

- A pero mira que sencillo eres – No pudo evitar hacer el sarcasmo, de todas formas no sabía si lo de los gusanos del aburrimiento era parte de un sarcasmo enorme por parte del moreno o si su dramatismo llegaba a tales cantidades - ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Suficiente de hacer sufrir a Sherlock Holmes. Fue hacia el refrigerador y miró que de nuevo había entre los restos humano de Sherlock, sorprendente fue al ver que no había nada nuevo – Eh Sherlock, aquí ya no hay nada, te iba a decir si hacías algunas de tus cosas mientras… - Fue interrumpido por un ataque de ira de Holmes.

- No John, no traeré esas cosas a casa, no te gustan, no las traigo – John tenía una cara de incredulidad cruzada con seriedad, era casi como estar en shock.

- Pero ya te dije que no tienes que dejar de hacer todo esto.

- No te gusta, quizá sería buena idea volver a estar doce horas el día en St. Barts – La cara de maniaco-compulsivo que Sherlock comenzaba a poner era tal que John se sintió un poco incómodo.

- Bien, no lo harás, pero mira que tan aburrido estas que piensas pasar ahora todo el tiempo en el hospital.

- Mientras trabajas.

- Sabes que…

- Tu trabajo es inestable y pesado, sin embargo ya no te pedías permitir el hecho de vivir a mi costa y entonces tomaste la primer idea que se te pudo presentar y resulta ser que ahora quizá tengas una licencia médica por lo cual necesitas estar en la universidad y al mismo tiempo en algún hospital viendo pacientes miedosos y solitarios que lo único que quieren es sentirse bien para salir de las miradas morbosas de los estudiantes de medicina que rondan nerviosos y algunos sabiondos intentando predecir las enfermedades puestas en el carnet.

John quedó con la boca abierta, no era impresión, de hecho que no, cualquier persona que al menos haya estado alguna vez en un hospital como paciente sabe cuan incómodo es tener las miradas de diez muchachos aparentemente entusiasmados y serios de vez en vez cada día de su estancia ahí. Y sí, aunque no quisiera necesitaba en verdad el trabajo, no por que quisiera trabajar en un hospital, el estar dentro de un edificio de paredes blancas y se le hacía de lo más monótono y aburrido posible, en realidad en esos momentos tenía una ambición que estaba casi seguro que le apoyarían Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes.

- Solamente hasta que consiga la licencia – Dijo alzando los hombros y yéndose a sentar al sillón individual que solía usar para seguir leyendo el periódico, seguido por Sherlock quien se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón donde estaba John – En serio, si te aburres ¿qué será de ti? Que no dependa de mi tu aburrimiento, vamos, eres Sherlock Holmes y normalmente necesitas de tu espacio, no me digas que ahora dependes de alguien para hacerlo – Detrás de él se escuchó un leve gruñido y no evito para nada sonreír, sabía que tan difícil se volvía el tener que compartir para Sherlock y el mas que nadie lo animaba a que siguiera dándose su espacio, pero sin duda alguna le provocaba cierto placer y alegría ver que el detective se negaba al grado de esperar una aprobación pero ¿de qué?

- Mycroft me dijo – John abrió los ojos ahora si sorprendido, era muy raro escuchar hablar sobre Mycroft directamente y que no fuera una burla o reclamo – Que todo es más sencillo con amor.

- Sherlock, no te entiendo…

* * *

- Mira que trajo el viento hoy, Sherlock Holmes – No merecía que se levantara, en lo absoluto, simplemente bastaba una sonrisa y dejar la taza de lado.

- Me agrada ver tu dieta a base de galletas hermano – Sherlock tomó asiento enfrente del escritorio de Mycroft sin esperar a ser invitado, el mayor de Holmes enrojeció un poco ¿vergüenza o enojo?

- Es realmente sorprendente verte aquí hermanito, dime ¿por alguna razón te haz quedado sin dinero? – Sherlock sonrió sarcásticamente, igual de sarcástico que las conversaciones con su hermano, tan sarcástico como su relación de hermanos que llevaban.

- No está mal de vez en cuando visitar a la familia – El más joven tomó una galleta del plato que Mycroft tenía casi abrazado rompiendo con la preciosa privacidad de espacio que llevaba el hombre del gobierno – Y no, no suelo gastar el dinero.

- Ni siquiera en comida – El mayor dio un trago en vez de un sorbo en esa ocasión y soltó el plato de galletas poniéndolo justamente en medio del escritorio – Entonces otras cosas te atraen a mi, no son los casos, no, poco te importa lo que pueda hacer tu hermano con esos casos.

- Eres tan capaz como yo – Mycroft alzó los hombros sin darle importancia.

- A diferencia tuya Sherlock, yo me aburro con lo que para ti es tu vida, yo me aburro haciendo las cosas sólo para mi.

- Hablando de eso – Sherlock dejó atrás la sonrisa sarcástica y se puso serio de un momento a otro – No te agradecí por lo de Liverpool – Mycroft le sonrió sinceramente.

- Sé que está de más, tu viniste por otras razones.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza mientras se reía, era ridículo estar ahí para pedir un simple consejo. Lo suyo no era hacer rodeos, pero no sabía siquiera que preguntar, pero tenía bien sabido que debía pedirle a su hermano mayor respecto a las relaciones sociales y sentimentales. Mycroft sonrió cambiando esta a una sonrisa de tipo sarcástica burlona, sí, ya lo sabía, ya se le había adelantado o más bien, ya se le había puesto al parejo.

- Ah, las cosas salieron bien entonces – Ahora si, un sorbo pequeño lleno de satisfacción.

- No te interesa eso – Ya no tenía caso hablar, se había abierto como una ostra y ahora Mycroft tenía acceso directo a lo que quisiera de él.

- Entiendo, no sabes como llevarlo – Fácil hubiese sido decirse a su hermano menor que las cosas se llevan entre ambas partes con comprensión y confianza y otras cosas más que no tenía sentido al menos para Mycroft recordar. Pero no, tenía que jugar con las inexperiencia de Sherlock, jugar un poco con el corazón casi recién estrenado de su ahora amorosamente inocente hermano – No hay nada que puedas hacer que el amor no pueda superar – Sabía bien lo que significaba lo que decía, sabía que Sherlock le tenía la consideración suficiente para seguirle en su consejo, pues aunque fueran hermanos y extremadamente parecidos Mycroft si sabía que era probar de los sentimientos – Lo único que necesitas es simplemente llevarlo todo con amor – Sabía cómo le entendería su hermano esas palabras, pues para ambos la peligrosa palabra "amor" significaba una cosa: sacrificio.

* * *

Sherlock pensando en un caso, por fin tenía algo que hacer, en que pensar para no aburrirse. Estaba en su sillón grande ahora totalmente dueño del espacio mientras John jugaba algún survival desde el sillón del detective. No se hablaban, pero con el hecho de tener a uno cerca del otro sería suficiente. El teléfono de John vibró anunciando un mensaje y puso pausa a su juego. Miró hacia Sherlock pero este estaba totalmente absorto en un palacio mental. El abrir el mensaje se encontró con unas divertidas palabras por parte de Mycroft Holmes: "Me he divertido bastante, deja ese control y dile ya que así no funcionan las cosas". John se comenzó a reír alegremente, ahora sabía por qué Sherlock Holmes había dejado de la noche a la mañana de ser él. Se arriesgó a moverlo se su yo interior y cuando lo hizo se encontró con una mirada furiosa debido a la distracción, eso no hizo que su risa menguara.

- ¿Qué te dijo Mycroft? – John no era un tonto como a veces lo pintaba el detective consultor, al menos no con las cosas que le importaban - ¿Todo lo que necesitas es amor?

No hubo respuesta, solamente los ojos claros de Sherlock clavados en los de John.

- Llevar las cosas con amor no significa dejar de hacer lo demás.

No era exactamente lo que Mycroft le había dicho, pero sabía que John entendía lo que había sucedido, se había equivocado al confiar en su hermano mayor, una más a la lista de resentimientos. No supo que decir ni que hacer, simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir pensando, cosa que no pudo volver a hacer del todo bien, pues el beso que John le puso en la frente no lo dejó volver a entrar al palacio.

* * *

_Ah! una disculpa a todos, es muy contraproducente tener a mis padres en casa, ni tarea me dejan hacer, el día de puente no me vino para nada bien, ahora ya me atrasé dos días, pero bueno, espero poder subir el quince en un rato antes de las 12 de la noche._

_Gracias por los reviews, dheisen, Lia, Countess, Deadloss me encanta que les guste el fic, ya saben que aunque me haya atrasado no lo dejaré hasta terminarlo._

_Este capítulo me divirtió mucho, tenía que sacar a Mycroft haciendo de las suyas y sería una forma de como mal interpretar la canción._

_¡Saludos!_


	15. 15 Don t let me Down

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**15. Don´t Let me Down.**

La señora Hudson escuchaba la radio, como siempre los Beatles y sus extrañas epifanías, sin duda sabía que John nunca lo decepcionaría, sin embargo ese día ya se estaba tardando demasiado, tan sólo se habían separado para poder resolver aquel extraño pero aburrido caso de secuestro, obvio adolescentes que fingen secuestros para después quitar cantidades exorbitantes a sus propios padres. John había decidido irse con Lestrade para hacerle las cosas mas fáciles a Sherlock "no te fallaré" fue lo último que escuchó decir del doctor y lo creyó, tanto así que inmediatamente regresó a la calle de Baker para tocar el violín un rato. De confiar en John a preocuparse por unos niños idiotas prefería confiar en John, mil veces sobre todo lo demás. Había mandado un mensaje que estaría en casa, que se había regresado por que estaba aburrido. Dos horas y no habían vuelto, comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad de John para poder resolver un caso y sobre todo de la de Lestrade (como siempre) para estar a cargo de gente todavía más torpe que él. Dejó el violín con cierta violencia en su lugar de siempre y se sentó en el sillón que usualmente usaba John. Su olor, su presencia. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado hasta ese punto a tal grado de caer en las tan graciosas bromas de Mycroft, no sabía cómo era amar ni comor demostrarlo a sentirlo. Lo que sí sabía era que todo lo que sentía era verdad, tan cierto y tan real como la ausencia de John en esos momento.

El celular vibró, seguro era John, no le contestaría, quería demostrar por al menos una vez un cierto disgusto, seguramente se les habían atrapado los niños que andan jugando a sacar dinero. No respondería, ni siquiera lo vería, estaba aburrido, aburrido de John por ser tan normal, tan John.

Pero a pesar de ser John, de ser él y sólo él nunca le había decepcionado, ni siquiera en ese momento que seguro no había atrapado al supuesto secuestrador. No lo decepcionaba, no le fallaba por que lo tenía su lado, a cada momento, cada respiración, cada latido sentía la presencia del doctor como si lo tuviera en ese preciso momento con algún ataque de mal humor o algún ruido molesto. Por que sabía que John le amaba directa y sinceramente, sin trabas, como solo John sabe amar.

Otro mensaje, sintiéndose altamente tentado a ver que sucedía puso una mano sobre el teléfono pero no lo agarró, no le daría a John el privilegio de sentirse diferente, ese día era ordinario y aburrido como los demás. Común y corriente, pero eso no lo decepcionaba por que John había dado lo mejor de sí, lo sabía, John también era increíble y magnífico, cuando el doctor llegara se lo diría sin trabas (o más bien se lo intentaría decir).

- John – Pasa las manos sintiendo cada centímetro, cada textura del sillón, ese sillón, el sillón de los clientes, el sillón de nadie. Pero cuando están juntos, solos, en su intimidad ese es el sillón de John, el sillón que usa para escuchar a Sherlock tocar el violín, el sillón que le ayuda a alimentar su extraño y creciente vicio por los videojuegos – El sillón de John – Una sonrisa corta seguida de una risa ligera. Poco entendible por Sherlock pero presente en cada parte de su ser racional, la presencia de Watson, su olor, su estampa en ese sillón le estaba enloqueciendo, ¿qué eran esas sensaciones? ¿Qué era todo eso que surgía a partir de no sentirse decepcionado por un fracaso rotundo? Lo desconocía, pero seguro que cuando el doctor llegara con la cabeza gacha por el aparente fracaso lo sabría, sí, por que solamente John sabía que sentía, como responderle – John siempre sabe que hacer respecto a nosotros – Mentira, mas bien: John últimamente ha sabido que hacer, obvio, el ex militar ya ha estado del otro lado de una relación cientos de veces a diferencia suya que era la primera vez que compartía algo más que no fuera una competencia de intelecto.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar por tercera vez, era definitivo, no contestaría ni vería los mensajes, no ahora que se sentía alimentado de una nueva sensación de John, una nueva y desconocida, la cual intentaba saber cual era. Pero sin prisa, seguro John la sabría, el sí entiende de esas cosas. En cambio Sherlock estaba enamorado por segunda vez, pero por vez primera perdidamente enamorado. Un amor sin pasado aparente, un amor con vista hacia un futuro muy lejano. Y sabía que John Watson no lo decepcionaría, no le fallaría, era una confianza enorme pero segura, por que a pesar de todo John le hacía tanto bien, a pesar de quitarle lo lógico a tantas cosas. Ya sabía, esa noche dormiría junto a John, quizá separados por alguna línea invisible de la cama o abrazados sobre el sillón como esa primera y única vez que esperaron al sol. No importaba como, necesitaba sentir esa proximidad al doctor para entender, ese sentir desconocido lo arrinconaba a eso y lentamente aceptaba como todo lo que tuviera que ver con Watson.

De nuevo vibró el celular, sin embargo en esa ocasión continuó el tono, una llamada del teléfono de John, lo tomó y miró el aparato sonar, después silencio. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía pues la última vez que habían hablado por teléfono él se había lanzado del techo de St. Barts. Otro mensaje, no esperó mas, ver mensajes.

"Los encontramos, ven, están armados. JW.", "John está grave, lo llevaremos a St. Barts, creo que me salvó la vida. Lestrade", llamada perdida "¿Dónde carajos andas Holmes? John se ve realmente mal". Necesitaba una manta, estaba en shock. De nuevo la radio de la señora Hudson con la música del principio, hoy odiaba a ese grupo musical. Se levantó y salió sin siquiera ponerse la bufanda, antes de salir lanzó por una ventana la radio, luego la pagaría, no soportaba oír de nuevo esa canción. A St. Barts sin taxis, correr, correr. John no lo había decepcionado, nunca lo había hecho. Ahora el doctor había ido en muchos aspecto más allá de lo que Sherlock esperaba.

* * *

_Buenas noches, subiendo a penar, mañana pongo el 16 y 17. Espero les guste. Gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos mañana con más._


	16. 16 Across the Universe

****_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**16. Across the Universe.**

Correr, correr, ser detenido por la vigilancia a la entrada del hospital y de nuevo correr. Ver rostros conocidos y después detener la carrera, respirar, tomar el aliento, ¿preguntar por John? Eso no fue lo que hizo, primero una mirada llena de confusión a Lestrade quien tenía el teléfono del doctor entre sus manos, no había sido un juego, a lado, sentado con dos vasos de café Mycroft mirando a su hermano con cierta sorpresa. Sherlock se llevó la mano a la frente, había salido del shock en cuanto se dio cuenta que tan cierto era lo que temía, lo que sus ojos leyeron palabra por palabra. Y aún faltaba el cuarto mensaje, no lo había leído, no se había dado el tiempo. Tomar mas aire y esperar a que Greg se acercara a él. Después un golpe, sin dejarse llevar, sólo un golpe certero, en la nariz, después sangre. Todo confundido, como sus pensamientos, como lo que veía y sentía a su alrededor. ¿Y el golpe? Lestrade tiene esa manía por ser un imán de desgracias. Al menos podía descartar el posible hecho de un fallecimiento, estaban en una sala de espera y no en donde solía trabajar Molly. Podía descansar un poco, sacó el teléfono y revisó el último mensaje "Eres terriblemente orgulloso, ni siquiera haz leído los mensajes" De Mycroft seguro a petición de Lestrade, los miró, su hermano ignorándolo por completo y Greg sobándose la nariz, no le reclamaría por el golpe obviamente Lestrade era el culpable de todo eso. Caminó lentamente hacia los asientos (incómodos por cierto) y se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

- Los leíste por que te extrañó la llamada – Mycroft y su vaso de café, Mycroft y su molesto paraguas de toda la vida.

- Debo de agradecerle a John, posiblemente yo ya no estuviera aquí – Miró a Lestrade sin ocultar su enojo e ira y el inspector se vio intimidado, en cambio Mycroft comenzó a reírse.

- Saca lo mejor y al mismo tiempo lo peor.

Tenía razón, pero en esos momentos no se podía controlar, se sentía angustiado, preocupado y en cierta manera medio perdido. Lo único que quería saber en esos momentos era saber de John y quizá observarlo detenidamente, se lo merecía por arriesgado.

- Hoy John nos impresionó a todos – Lestrade prorrumpió con otro comentario indeseable, el moreno intentó ignorarlo, en parte le interesaba mucho saber que había hecho John – Estábamos ya dándonos por perdido y cuando menos lo pensó ya corría como un niño parecido a ti detrás de algún fantasma, momentos después ya… - John los había encontrado, sabía que lo lograría, no por nada lo había dejado a cargo del caso. Orgullo eso fue lo que sintió, esbozó una mueca que rápidamente desapareció, no podía sentirse feliz o satisfecho dentro de ese lugar esperando alguna respuesta. Lestrade seguía hablando a raudales, de cosas que no le interesaban, cosas aburridas que sabía como habían sido. La palabras se deslizaban al pasar por sus oídos para después desaparecer a través del universo. En esos momentos se sentía más bien acariciado y ligeramente poseído por un temible charco de tristeza y una enorme ola de alegría. John estaba herido, pero no le había fallado y estaba vivo seguramente. Por muy doloroso que fuera se quedaba con ese instante, comparándolo cuando estuvo hace ya años atrás en ese hospital, era la segunda vez que estaba ahí por alguna situación no agradable y en ese momento sentado esperando junto con Mycroft, Lestrade y mas tarde la señora Hudson se prometió que jamás volvería a estar ahí. No cambiaba por nada los momentos vividos, nadie cambiaría nada de su mundo…

* * *

Ver a John durmiendo, su rostro denotaba dolor a pesar de estar durmiendo. La herida era de bala claramente, extremadamente cerca de la herida del brazo anteriormente hecha en la guerra. La luz, esa terrible luz de los hospitales, tan blanca y dañina. Nunca antes se había quejado de la buena iluminación en St. Barts, pero ahora que veía a John intentar descansar deseaba apagar toda la luz del hospital, una luz incómoda para quienes deseaban dormir, descansar del dolor como John ¿habría otra razón? Casi todos los momentos mas preciados a lado de John han sido en la oscuridad, ya sea parcial o total, deseaba quedarse con ese recuerdo lleno de angustia como un testigo del tiempo, que siempre se preocuparía por John, que nada cambiaría ahora su mundo.

- Hey – John susurró mirando con un ojo abierto a Sherlock, había despertado, las respiración era pesada, dolor.

- Un balazo no le hubiera venido mal a Greg – Dijo Sherlock sin romper la distancia física, no ahora, no ahora que John estaba mal. El doctor intentó sonreír.

- Pudo ser peor – Justificando los hechos – Los atrapamos, ya esperaban que alguien los buscaría – No John, no digas cosas que no interesan.

En verdad no interesaba el procedimiento, estaba hecho y punto, estaba en el hospital con puntos en la piel y ya.

- Vámonos ya – Sherlock dijo dando un paso hacia delante rompiendo parte de una tensión que no entendía del todo.

- Si, ya me quiero ir de aquí – John rio ahora sin dificultades, pero paró de inmediato debido al dolor - ¿Qué hacías antes de venir?

Sin respuesta, no la había, no era momento para sacar las dudas sobre afectos y sentires, su compañero estaba tirado en una cama de hospital abrazándose al brazo herido. Imágenes le invadieron llamándolo a lo que menos de tres horas había sentido, aquellos pensamientos inquietos serpenteando inquietamente y al mismo tiempo tambaleándose dentro de su cabeza como cometas indecisos a través del universo. No era el mejor momento para recordar, los hechos, esos hechos no cambiarían su mundo en ese momento, lo que importaba en ese preciso instante era John y el mañana.

- En casa hablamos de eso – Mejor respuesta por el momento. Por lo mientras dejar que el doctor reposara, pero antes de eso una broma, un disparo, ¿al corazón? ¿al brazo? Era una broma, un disparo con las manos. John se rio apaciblemente, lo había entendido fuera como fuera pues en realidad no tenía un significado en especial, simplemente era para él – Creo que lo mejor es que apague una luz – Bajó el interruptor y una sombra agradable se apoderó del cuarto junto con la risa de John. La risa, el sombra, todo lo incitaba, pero tenía que contenerse al menos por ahora.

- Gracias por venir – Palabras sinceras de un corazón abierto, sonrió hacia John, sí, un amor imperecedero brillando con la energía de mil soles iluminaba el ser de ambos. Sherlock no era poeta, no le gusta jugar con los símiles ni las metáforas, pero el momento se prestaba totalmente, esa distancia física impuesta por Lestrade y sus torpezas no existía en ese momento.

- Me llamaste desde el otro lado el universo.

Suficiente por un día, quizá el ex militar deseaba que se quedara ahí, pero no lo consideraba prudente, debía descansar – Ahora duerme.

Al salir del cuarto se encontró con Lestrade impaciente saltando por ver como estaba John.

- Esta bien, mejor si fueras menos torpe – Sherlock dijo ya con sus emociones controladas, se sentó una vez más a un lado de su hermano que estaba aparentemente dormido.

- Te estas volviendo ridículamente cursi – Comentario sin emociones, simplemente dicho, como la mayoría de lo que salía de la boca de su hermano.

- Hay cosas inevitables, ya nada cambiará.

- Nada cambiará tu mundo, así lo haz decidido, ¿dónde oí eso antes? – Sus deseos por no volver a escuchar al grupo de siempre fue creciendo y ahora con mayor razón, detestaba a ese grupo por que siempre tenían alguna canción perfecta para alguna situación con respecto a John.

"_Llamándome y llamándome a través del universo __  
__Jai Guru De Va Om __  
__Nada cambiará mi mundo"_

* * *

_El 16, faltan cuatro y faltan dos días, pero lo terminaré._

_Este en especial me gustó, espero igual les guste =D, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews._

_Nos vemos mañana. Saludos_


	17. 17 A day in the Life

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC._  
_Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**17. A day in the Life**

_"Bastante tiene que no escribo por aquí, siento haberlos abandonado, estuve cerca de una semana internado en el hospital con otra herida de bala, afortunadamente no se cobró con tanto dolor como la pasada en Afganistán, sin embargo he sentido el brazo un poco torpe y pesado. Pero todo eso se queda atrás y sin importancia cuando recuerdo el por qué de esta nueva marca de guerra. He salvado la vida de un amigo, no fue de Sherlock Holmes, en realidad fue la vida de Gregory Lestrade._

_Esta entrada del día de hoy vengo hablarles de nuevo sobre un caso como la gran mayoría de las veces, pero no es Sherlock Holmes el centro de esta al menos por esta ocasión._

_Un caso sobre adolescentes que se hacían pasar por secuestrados para cobrar cantidades exorbitantes a sus propios padres, en realidad un grupillo de cinco chicos, uno por mes. En realidad es sorprendente como los padres no sospecharon que sus hijos y amigos fueran secuestrados con diferencias de un mes. A veces me sorprendo de la estupidez humana. Nos indicaron que fuéramos a la biblioteca de la universidad de Londres, Sherlock fue en realidad quien llegó a esa deducción, fuimos como siempre Sherlock y yo acompañados del grupo de investigación de Lestrade. Lo extraño fue que en esa ocasión fue el mismo Sherlock quien dijo que era buena idea separarnos. Se fue por su parte. Una hora después me llegó un mensaje por parte de Sherlock diciendo que estaba en casa por que se había aburrido, típico de él pero brillante, ya nos había puesto todas las pistas para que pudiéramos Lestrade y yo llegar a los fraudulentos muchachos. _

_Los encontramos justo antes de darnos por vencidos._

_Se pusieron agresivos, ya esperaban a que sus planes se cayeran, eran unos chicos bastante peligrosos pero fáciles de derribar, pude con tres al mismo tiempo, es una suerte haber estado en el ejército en casos así. Pero no por parte de Lestrade. Distraído, lento, uno de los que yo había derribado llevaba un arma y desde el piso apuntó hacia Greg._

_Creo que reaccioné inmediatamente sin razonar, sin duda alguna cualquier otra persona lo hubiera detenido y no tratar de empujar a alguien que se encuentra totalmente lejos de tu alcance…"_

Sherlock repasaba letras tras letra sin sonreír. John había sido tonto, impulsivo, tan torpe como Lestrade. Pero había dado con los fraudes ¿no? estaba ahora bien y eso importaba. Punto.

Miró directamente a John que estaba en el sillón de los clientes, leía un periódico, como todas las mañanas de domingo. El periódico era del día anterior, pero no importaba, siempre había tiempo para leer que sucedía. Bien vestido como si fuera a salir.

- ¿Saldrás? – Nunca se decían a donde iban o que hacían, simple pregunta normal, sabía que John no sospecharía nada.

- Hoy es un día más. No creo hacer algo a menos que tu quieras – Mirada directa por parte del doctor, llena de afecto. Sherlock le sonrió.

- Eres un tonto.

- ¿Y ahora por qué?

- Cualquier otra persona, hasta yo, desarmaría al idiota de la pistola, no intentar empujar a Greg.

- ¿O dejar que le dispararan? – John sonrió de oreja a oreja, recordó lo que le había dicho Sherlock días atrás en St. Barts.

- Sí – Igual sonrió.

Tan sólo unos días atrás había llegado John con cabestrillo y el brazo inmovilizado, él no se encontraba por supuesto, estaba ocupado con un caso patético y brevemente aburrido. Cuando llegó y vio a John tomando té junto con la señora Hudson fue como recibir el caso mas difícil de todos.

- Hoy pensé que tenía que ir a la universidad – John intentaba hacer una plática, no era que no le importara, pero a veces sentía forzado al doctor – Me desperté y me caí de la cama Sherlock ¿no te desperté?

- Te pasaste el cepillo torpemente por la cabeza y tomaste rápidamente una taza de té. No me despertaste, para nada.

John rio, poco faltó para que comenzara a aplaudir, brillante como siempre.

- Me di cuenta que se me hacía tarde pero cuando me di cuenta…

- Te diste cuenta antes de salir corriendo por la puerta que hoy es domingo.

- Quisiera que fuera un día más, ya extrañaba hacer cosas.

- Pero si es un día cualquiera, periódico aburrido, mañana aburrida. Tengo sueño.

- Me encantaría entusiasmarte Sherlock – Un momento más en el día, sin embargo un momento fuera de la normalidad. Sabían que estaban juntos pero normalmente las cosas estaban siempre como antes menos por momentos como ese. Normalmente John los comenzaba (Sherlock no sabía exactamente como comenzar una conversación casual) esos momentos extraños de los días, que quitaban lo normal de los días, que dejaran de hacerlos un día más de la vida.

- Solo estoy aburrido, un caso y adiós aburrimiento – Comentario intentando ser entusiasta, quizá jugar algún videojuego, había visto uno que sabía que le gustaría a John.

- Ajá, pero me gustaría yo poder quitarte el aburrimiento – Palabras exactas, ahora ni él mismo sabía que decir. John se levantó del sillón y se paró enfrente de él, pudo leer lo que iba a hacer, seguro un beso, quizá una caricia, ya esperaba el movimiento, la sonrisa de John era obvia, sus ojos ligeramente descansados. Le jaló la nariz de forma un poco brusca pero sin dejar de ser afectuosa. No se lo esperaba, John lo engañó, jugó con él y perdió – A que no te la esperabas – Lo sabía, y es que Sherlock no había controlado su reacción: ojos bien abiertos boca un poco abierta.

- ¿Cómo le haces para no aburrirte? – John dejó la nariz para que Sherlock pudiera hablar bien. No se aburría, el siempre encontraba algo que hacer. John alzó los hombros, no sabía como no aburrirse, simplemente no lo hacía. Le regresó la extraña caricia en la nariz al doctor y en ese momento recordó la extraña sensación que le invadió momentos antes de saber que John estaba herido – John, la otra vez me paso algo – John alzó una ceja, esperaba saber más – Necesito que me des un consejo, tú si sabes de esas cosas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El otro día, antes de saber que estabas herido toqué el sillón que sueles usar y al momento de sentirlo te recordé y me sentí como si hubiera consumido un poco de cocaína – Una ligera pausa seguida de un beso por parte de John, otra cosa que no se esperaba, definitivamente ese no era un día cualquiera en su vida.

- Lo que significa es lo que sentirás ahora – Otro beso, pero diferente ahora, sin tanta inocencia en esa ocasión, Sherlock no sabía besar, pero fue guiado por el doctor. Sus lenguas se tocaron… Esos besos eran muy diferentes a los otros.

Normalmente llevaban su relación como si nada nunca hubiese cambiado, los días eran aburridos en extremo para Sherlock mientras que para John eran todos días diferentes. De lo que ambos estaban de acuerdo es que era esos pequeños detalles los que hacían que su relación fuera íntima sin más. Ahora Sherlock creía comprender lo que sintió aquel día, le dio un nombre "deseo" sabía que conllevaba toda esa palabra, pero con calma, aún sabía siquiera lo que era un beso o compartir o preocuparse bien por alguien más. Por el momento estaban bien las noches de videojuegos con los brazos entrelazados, los besos ocasionales, dormir uno a lado de otro con la mirada fija hasta que John cayera dormido para después sentir su piel. Por el momento todo eso era suficiente, sabía que un día no, pero ese día aún no llegaba.

- Acuéstate sobre mi – John estaba ya prácticamente dormido, estaban en el sillón grande, Sherlock había tocado el violín hasta muy tarde, hasta que Watson casi se quedaba dormido.

- No te hará bien a la espalda – Objeción, pero no importaba, abrazar a John mientras dormían sobre el sillón como hace tiempo atrás, era dar un paso hacia delante y aparte quería, deseaba hacerlo: abrazar a John mientras dormían, que mejor lugar que el sillón.

- Una noche no afectará por mucho tiempo mi columna vertebral.

Cubiertos por un par de cobijas, John durmiendo sobre su pecho roncando levemente, estaba cómodo, era obvio, al igual que Sherlock, cómodo y caliente. Ese no había sido un día mas en la vida, había sido inusual y sorpresivo.

* * *

_Tres más, cielos, este reto ha sido difícil pero lo he disfrutado tanto, me queda un día y una noche y me faltan tres capítulos, vuelvo mañana en la tarde con otro. Gracias por los reviews y el apoyo._

_Nos vemos mañana. Saludos._


	18. 18 A hard days night

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked_

* * *

**18. A hard´s day´s night.**

- Llegas tarde – Sherlock muchas veces era un poco incomprensible.

- ¿Algo hoy? – Mejor no seguirle el juego, simplemente no valía la pena.

Sherlock estaba jugueteando con las cuerdas del violín tocando alguna pieza que solamente él pudiera escuchar pues estaba tocando son el arco rascando las cuerdas con sus dedos. Silencio, no hubo respuesta. John interpretó eso como una muestra de aburrimiento total por parte del detective.

En realidad Sherlock pensaba rápido sobre los sucesos del día, estos habían sido un poco extremos, todo había comenzado en su cuarto, en su cama con un arma de fuego en la cabeza. Caso forzoso y un pobre diablo fácil de desarmar y fácil de deshacerse de él. Sin John casi todo el día. Ah, John y su licencia médica, al menos estaba totalmente consciente y seguro que su ¿amigo? ¿pareja? ¿novio? No quería meterse a un quirófano que de todas formas no podría por que le temblaba mucho el brazo herido aún y seguramente de por vida (dos heridas en el mismo brazo terminan siendo contraproducentes). Después del sujeto del arma de fuego (estudiante de letras evidentemente, pagado por algún académico posiblemente de Oxford) una escena rápida e inútil cerca del Parlamento (tenía que decirle a Lestrade que dejara de llamarlo por cualquier tontería). De vuelta a casa una pequeña compra compulsiva, no era quien gastase el dinero, en realidad sus gastos únicamente crecían cuando le pasaba la tarjeta de crédito a John su… ¿qué eran? Momento efímero de confusión y después todo a la normalidad.

"Vendo juegos de video usados en buen estado" El letrero le llamó la atención, un juego para John que disfrutaba cada día más el aplastarse frente a la televisión y frustrar pensamientos con juegos torpes, un juego para él que tenía que aceptarlo: no le aburrían los juegos nuevos siempre y cuando estos no fueran tan predecibles. Tenía una pequeña lista de juegos aburridos y predecibles:

El hombre de la armadura alterado genéticamente que salva al universo, los hermanos sanguinarios que vana otros mundos, cualquier juego sobre alguna guerra histórica (sin embargo los favoritos de John), los del supuesto asesino pícaro. Todos esos aburridos.

Juegos viejos, no vio algo que le interesaría a John, más bien otro juego del pueblo fantasma que cambia de dimensión, lo compró.

Después de eso sentarse, mirar la computadora sin algún fin en específico, aburrirse, aburrirse, tocar el violín y esperar a John.

Le había surgido una nueva duda sobre ellos dos una que le había rondado en la cabeza desde cierta hora del día ¿qué eran ellos dos? Nunca habían llegado a un acuerdo, nunca habían hablado al respecto ¿o sí? No habían tenido esas conversaciones sobre su supuesta relación como lo sugerían los libros de psicología en pareja (ridículo, pero tenía que acudir a algo)

- Llegas tarde – Volvió a decir mirando a John, este suspiró resignado, Sherlock Holmes no tenía solución – Sin nada interesante, en realidad te esperaba – Miradas afectivas y penetrantes, John sonrió aliviado y se sentó en el sillón grande para después encontrarse con el nuevo juego de Sherlock.

- Así que te gusta Colina Silenciosa – A él no le gustaban esos juegos en los personal, la música llegaba a ser atemorizante en conjunto con las escenas.

- Es de lo mejor aunque a veces es predecible, al menos tengo que usar mi cerebro resolviendo casos menores para que el personaje no muera convertido en sus propios demonios – John sonrió negando, ¿cómo no podía aceptar que le gustaba mucho ese juego?

Sherlock pasó saliva preguntándose si hacer la pregunta o no, ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto se verían envueltos entre un tono anaranjado lechoso, el momento de las confesiones como le llamaba a esa hora el detective, era el momento perfecto para hablar.

Pero no pudo, sonó el teléfono, Lestrade, caso seguramente.

- Tengo trabajo ¿vienes? – le dijo a John tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara, John negó amablemente.

- Hoy no lo creo Sherlock, estoy algo cansado, ha sido difícil, pero ya falta poco para tener la licencia.

- Un doctor debe despedirse de sus horas de dormir.

* * *

Sherlock casi siempre lograba sus cometidos y eso le irritaba enormemente a John, el detective y sus formas de persuadirlo o más bien manipularlo.

Diez de la noche y se encontraba observando un cuerpo en descomposición, obviamente pestilente.

- No es mi especialidad – Dijo Sherlock mirando al cuerpo sin protección – Pero estoy casi seguro que tiene casi doce horas de muerto.

Sintió la mirada de Sherlock sobre su cabeza, esperaba una respuesta seguramente sobre el cuerpo, ya sabía que hacer, se puso los guantes y comenzó a examinar lo más que pudo el cuerpo grisáceo.

- Adolescente, asfixia por objeto, mira como la garganta se pone gruesa, aproximadamente tiene catorce horas de fallecido, mira como ya salen los gusanos de la frente – Tocar un cuerpo en descomposición, desde Afganistán que no lo hacía. No le gustaba del todo pero al mismo tiempo le recordaba muchas cosas.

- Excelente – Sherlock se arrodilló a su lado y se puso un guante para después abrir la boca y poder sacar el objeto, fuera el que fuera.

Un juguete de plomo, exactamente un muñeco de acción de galletas.

No era un accidente eso era obvio, el cuerpo había sido colocado ahí hace aproximadamente cuatro horas y el deceso ya tenía bastante tiempo atrás.

- ¿Quién haría eso? – La inocencia de Lestrade sorprendía a John que aunque el también fuera inocente e ingenuo a veces sabía que tan enferma podía estar una mente y más con Sherlock Holmes como compañía.

- Compañero de la escuela o familiar frustrado – Tenía la solución y como siempre Sherlock era fantástico con sus deducciones – Te agradezco, no es mi campo hurgar en cuerpos descompuestos –Dijo Sherlock a John.

Tampoco era el campo del doctor pero tenía que ayudar al detective como fuera.

- ¿Quién lo reportó desaparecido? – Lestrade suspiró ante la pregunta de Sherlock e inmediatamente le dio una USB.

- Lo que quieras saber del muchacho aquí está, lo reportó su hermano menor por desaparecido, dijo que llevaba dos días desaparecido.

Suficiente información al menos para Sherlock que salió disparado hacia algún taxi seguido por John que apenas y podía haber reaccionado ante la carrera de Holmes.

* * *

- ¿Quién sería? – John le preguntó dejándole una taza de té a un lado de la computadora, Sherlock miraba cada una de las fotografías, de los archivos.

- No fue la madrastra, sabemos que descalabró hace muchos años a la señora al lanzar un juguete de galletas por las escaleras, a señora le dio una gran golpiza, pero no fue ella, cuando murió su esposo y padre de los chicos se apoyaron mutuamente para sacar al más pequeño adelante.

John no sabía eso, por supuesto, ya que era Sherlock quien analizaba los archivos que Lestrade le había confiado.

- Estoy cansado - John se frotó los ojos y abrió un libro de medicina. Todo por obtener esa maldita licencia de una buena vez.

- Espera, tenemos que hablar - ¿Hablar? ¿De qué querría hablar Sherlock Holmes con él específicamente?

Minutos de silencio, John batallando por no dormirse y Sherlock pensando a fondo todo lo que había visto y leído.

A John le fascinaba ver a Sherlock trabajando, era como verlo en su estado natural, haciendo lo que le gustaba y para lo que había nacido.

- ¿Qué somos? – Sherlock ya se encontraba parado enfrente de él, seguramente a había terminado el caso o ya lo había desechado por ser aburrido.

La pregunta tomó de sorpresa a John, en primer lugar no entendió bien la pregunta para después pasar saliva comprendiendo.

¿Qué eran? Ni el lo sabía a ciencia cierta, más bien sabía que estaba con Sherlock, pero pensar más allá aún era inconcebible. Después de todo aún no había aceptado del todo el tener un algo serio con Sherlock.

- Pensé que no era necesario mencionarlo – Forma de huir a la respuesta, más Sherlock se dio cuenta de ello, se enojó se ofendió y posiblemente (aunque de forma desconocida para el propio Sherlock) se sintió herido.

- Lárgate de mi vista – Dicho eso John salió de la sala casi automáticamente para irse a su cuarto.

* * *

Había sido la noche de un largo y duro día, auténticamente quedaba la expresión de la canción, había trabajo como un perro y necesitaba dormir. Comenzó a ponerse el pijama, no comprendía por qué Sherlock se había enojado, no entendía por qué el mismo John se fue sin decir nada, no sabía que eran ¿eran algo en realidad?

- Debería estar durmiendo como un tronco – Risa, se sentía dentro de una canción de los Beatles.

Listo para dormir pero son poder dormir, necesitaba del hombre que estaba en el otro cuarto, pedir disculpas y hablar. Se levantó, necesitaba de Sherlock para poder sentirse bien. Pues para eso llegaba temprano a casa después de las actividades del día, para estar con Sherlock, que son su compañía se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

El cuarto de Sherlock era ordenado a comparación de la sala. John buscó con la mirada al moreno y encontró un bulto acurrucado entre las cobijas.

- Ni se te ocurra entrar – Amenaza clara, Sherlock lo había escuchado y por lo tanto no estaba dormido.

- Lo que haces me hace sentir bien y lo que haz hecho hoy me ha llamado a dormir ahora a tu lado – John caminó con decisión hacia la cama. Podía Sherlock levantarse frenético y correrlo del cuarto, ya estaba preparado para eso y sabía como afrontarlo.

- Bien – Respuesta no esperada, cuando John llegó a la cama se metió debajo de la cobijas y se giró para mirar la espalda de Sherlock.

- Sabes que no necesitamos hablar de esto, creo que con lo que sentimos es suficiente – Tocó la espada del detective y se dio cuenta que este estaba desnudo, los colores se le subieron a la cara agradeciendo que las luces no estaban prendidas.

Por el ruido que hico Sherlock John dedujo que sonrió, ¿por la mano de John? ¿o por lo que este había dicho?

- Pero ¿no te nace la duda de saber que somos tu y yo? – John apartó la mano del cuerpo de Sherlock para después abrazarlo.

- Mas bien que no somos, estamos juntos y es lo único que me importa, no te cambiaría por nada – Hora de ser sinceros.

Sherlock se volteó para quedar cara con cara con John.

- Estas desnudo – Lo obvio, pero Sherlock no le reprochó por decir lo que sabido.

- El enojo acalora – Sherlock se había enojado, eso hizo sentir culpable un poco a John - ¿no tienes alguna queja de mi?

- ¿Cómo diablos voy yo a quejarme si cuando estamos solos me siento endemoniadamente bien?

- ¿Quieres dormir?

- Es la noche de un día largo, me encantaría dormir.

- Entonces duérmete aquí, pero a cambio quiero algo.

- ¿Qué?

- La sensación de dos cuerpos desnudos rozándose, algo nuevo para mi – John enrojeció de nuevo, conocía los riesgos si se desnudaba y realmente estaba cansado como para experimentar junto con su compañero. Sin embargo se quitó todo lo que traía puesto.

John se durmió casi al instante, tener el cuerpo de Sherlock a su lado era agradable, un cuerpo cálido y suave. Unidos a la perfección por medio de un abrazo sin más, dejando un poco atrás el pudor y controlando el deseo, por ahora.

Ya no hablaron jamás acerca de que eran uno del otro, estaban juntos y era lo único que importaba ¿no creen?

* * *

_Faltan dos, los subo en la tarde noche, una disculpa sincera por haberme atrasado así, las tareas de la universidad ahora sí que me superaron. .Saludos._


	19. 19 In my Life

Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked.

_Advertencia: Creo que sería el capítulo más corto de todos._

**19. In my life.**

- Anoche ya no me dijiste nada – Sherlock estaba acostado a lado de John, desnudos exactamente como habían dormido.

- Me quedé dormido, nos quedamos dormidos, ya no se dijo nada. No es necesario decir algo – John se talló los ojos, había sido quizá la mejor noche de su vida hasta el momento. Pensó que después de lo de la noche ya no sería necesario decir algo, pero el la necesidad de hechos concisos por parte de Sherlock no le permitía el poder disfrutar un silencio que el mismo pensaba que crearía un hecho común entre los dos. Pero Sherlock necesitaba saber que era, que ocurría - ¿No te bastan los hechos?

- Mis ojos no me engañan pero yo no entiendo lo que siento – John sonrió, había caído en cuenta que Sherlock apenas había crecido con respecto a sus emociones sentimentales, se sorprendió cuanto tiempo encerró sus sentimientos y ahora que los dejaba salir era un golpe para un hombre en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba una ayuda para poder comprender.

- Pensé que no necesitarías que lo dijera – Se sentó sin quitarse de encima las cobijas, el día había llegado junto con el pudor y el pudor no se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde aunque en esos momentos no le hubiera dado una gran importancia precisamente a la hora, la prioridad era ahora Holmes.

- Debo de admitir John que fue una noche que dormí como si fuera un chiquillo – Sonrisa por parte de Sherlock, mirada de John. Sí, había sido la noche perfecta.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Sherlock? – John no quería y no sabía que decir, para él las palabras estaban de sobra, pero Sherlock le pedía más. Comenzó tartamudeando, pero poco a poco pudo decir lo que no esperaba decir – He ido a muchos lados, los recuerdo todos, seguramente los recordaré toda mi vida. Se que todo en este mundo cambia seguramente no serán los mismo unos y otros quizá ya no existan, como la casa de mis padres.

- Todos conocemos sitios John, a mi no me gusta salir – No había interrumpido, simplemente daba un comentario que para él era casual, una conversación que necesitaba una contestación.

- Lo que he vivido, a todos los sitios a los que he ido, todos los he vivido con diferentes personas. De algunos ya no sé que será pero te puedo decir con toda seguridad que a todos les he tenido un afecto, a todos y cada uno de todos ellos.

Silencio por parte de Sherlock, comenzaba una parte de la conversación a la que él no podía entrar, John comenzaba a hablar de lo que a penas aprendía a vivir. John miró hacia el techo con la mirada perdida y las manos descansando en la nuca, ahora hablaba con mucha fluidez – Pero… desde que te conocí, no ha habido nadie como tú. No te mentiré: anteriormente me he enamorado, muchísimas veces, ya haz dicho que soy un romántico sin sentido, un poeta reprimido. Lo que sorprendente es lo fácil que puedo olvidar cuando estoy a tu lado… - una pausa, esperaba que Sherlock dijera algo, pero silencio total - … es como si todos esos recuerdos fueran opacados con tu ser, como si todas esas personas fueran fantasmas, como si todo fuera estar aquí contigo ahora mismo y es porque por primera vez pienso en el amor como algo diferente, algo nuevo. Verte me basta, sentirte ligeramente me es suficiente para saber que estoy a tu lado y tú al mío, por eso pensaba que no era necesario hablar.

- Oh – Una simple expresión, seguramente Sherlock luchaba por comprender a la perfección cada palabra de John, que no se le escapara nada, que no cometiera algún error.

- Sin embargo no les pierdo el afecto a todos los lugares y a todas las personas, siempre estarán en mi recuerdos, por que los recuerdo en la misma proporción que los olvido. A menudo pienso en ellos, y recuerdo que tanto los he querido. Pero a ti sobre todos y todo lo demás en mi vida te amo más.

- ¿Irás al hospital? – Esa pregunta hizo que John cayera en cuenta de que tan tarde era ya, pero no se alarmó, en realidad ni quería salir de la cama, se volvió acomodar a lado de Sherlock, ese día se quedaría en casa aunque casi podía apostar a que el detective saldría a la primera llamada por parte de Lestrade.

- No.

Sherlock tomó el celular y lo apagó, después se estiró hacia el lado de John y tomó el teléfono de este e igual lo apagó.

- Entonces que no molesten por hoy.

* * *

_La verdad no quiero acabar. Saludos._


	20. 20 Hold me Tight

_Ningún personaje es mío por más que quisiera, todos vienen de la imaginación de Sir Conan Doyle y la adaptación de la BBC. Parte del reto Batle!lock del foro I´m Sherlocked._

_Advertencia: Este es más bien un epílogo. Espero les gustara de principio a fin esta historia.._

* * *

**20. Hold me Tight.**

Todo había comenzado como una pequeña obsesión con las manos de John, obsesión que terminaría en convertirse en una relación ¿él en una relación? A veces era difícil de creer, a veces se sentía aburrido de lo que se convertía a ratos en algo monótono, ¿en serio monótono? Las cosas con John siempre daba sorpresas, mas bien aburrido era pensar que eran una pareja común y corriente, cosa que no era cierto, de comunes en su relación era el hecho que a veces dormían juntos, no todo el tiempo, a veces John no llegaba del hospital y otras ocasiones Sherlock se desvelaba pensando en algo más interesante que en una cama o un sillón.

John estaba cada día más cerca de obtener la licencia médica y con ella abriría un consultorio médico con ayuda de los hermanos Holmes, así se limitaba un poco por los clientes pero no se alejaba del todo de esa vida de peligro de la que tanto dependía, una vida extrema, diferente, con Sherlock.

Sherlock por su lado seguía con los casos, con los peligros, a veces no parecía que las cosas hubiesen cambiado pero sin embargo ahí estaba presente, cuando en los casos cambiaban miradas cómplices de acuerdo, cuando jugaban Silent Hill y John comenzaba a temblar las piernas nervioso de que saliera Cabeza Piramidal en cualquier momento, cuando llegaba Mycroft con sus visitas casuales y reprimía a su hermano por alguna razón y John sonriera detrás de la computadora o del periódico. Estaba implícito en todo momento, eran la única persona realmente importante tanto el uno como para el otro.

- Hey

Aunque no era tan obvio para todos, Lestrade simplemente pensaba que Sherlock Holmes tenía un hermano más que a un amigo.

- Si sólo es un raspón.

- Siento como eso arranca mi piel John, detente.

Pero para Mycroft y la señora Hudson era evidente. Mientras la señora Hudson pudo ver algunos besos, guiños y caricias supuestamente discretos Mycroft lo supo desde que puso a John a descubrir sus sentimientos en Liverpool, lo demás era sencillo, cómo terminarían las cosas. Su hermano menor tenía formas extrañas de hacer sus declaraciones (claro, no sabía de aquella oscura declaración a las tres de la mañana) pero si los veía tan aparentemente normales era por que las cosas iban bien, sabía que ya no tenía que preocuparse por Sherlock pues a lado de John sentaría un poco la cabeza de la forma convencional para las personas normales. Pero Sherlock Holmes no era un hombre normal, en realidad era un detective consultor, inventor de su propio oficio.

- Mejor abrázame fuerte.

O quizá un golpe potente, John tenía ahora la manía de golpear a Sherlock cuando este llegaba de algún caso solitario con heridas de "guerra".

- Deberías reconsiderar tu matrimonio con tu trabajo.

- No, solamente son mi trabajo y tú.

- Pero si ni estamos casados.

- No pero sólo tu me haces sentir que no estoy solo, así que como he dicho esto mejor abrázame en vez de refregarme con ese zacate.

- Es una asepsia y sirve para evitar infecciones y debe de ser con este material.

- Que me arranca la piel.

Los abrazos eran constantes, más de parte de Sherlock que de John quién aún no se acostumbraba a tanto contacto físico con un hombre.

Los besos eran más por parte de John, necesitaba de su dosis diaria y directa y Sherlock igual los disfrutaba, pero no tanto como los abrazos, ya que con un abrazo podía hacer mil y un cosas y al mismo tiempo corresponder a John a diferencia de los besos que le sacaban totalmente de concentración o aburrimiento en su defecto.

- Entonces abrázame muy fuerte para que no me duela después.

- Vaya pretexto.

- Aferrados como perezosos vayamos a dormir esta noche.

- ¿Quieres decir que quieres dormir esta noche?

- Creo que es obvio John.

- ¡Ajá! Entonces déjame amarte a ti y a tu cuerpo hoy.

Silencio.

- ¿Sabes que significa para mí abrazarte toda la noche verdad?

- Creo que no sabes de que hablo.

- ¡Te entiendo perfectamente! – Voz alterada, impulso frenético, control al piso, ya sólo tenían un mando para seguir jugando, adiós a los juegos en cooperativo – Cuerpos, sudor, química, uniones carnales, jadeo, ejercicio, bajos instintos casi animales, ¡por su puesto sé de que hablas!

- Bueno… - Silencio, pena, sonrojo, pero sin embargo deseo, era Sherlock, seguro que no se negaría - ¿Quieres probar?

- Sería algo nuevo, sí, ¿por qué no?

* * *

_Con este termino, en verdad disfruté mucho de estos 21 días escribiendo, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo._

_Besos._


End file.
